


Afternoon Delights

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Different Worlds [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: cookleta, M/M, Out of Character, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Sequel to That Summer...only this one takes place in Cook's world.





	1. Like Strangers on a Street

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the indentation issues with the formatting. I copied from Word and it's all weird...

# LIKE STRANGERS ON A STREET

 

                It was a beautiful autumn day as Archie walked down a somewhat crowded street in Dallas. He’d just finished up his last class of the day and was on his way to the apartment he shared with his friend, Jamie. He was walking past a small street vendor when he heard someone call his name. He stopped in his tracks, gripping tightly to the strap of the backpack that he had slung over his right shoulder. That voice. He hadn’t heard it in over two years, but it sounded just like it had that summer.

                Slowly he turned in the direction of the voice, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on the man who had yelled his name.

                “Oh my God. It _is_ you!”

                “Cook?” Archie finally managed.

                “Sir?”

                David quickly turned to the lady behind the counter of the beverage cart. “Oh. Sorry.” He held up a hand to let Archie know he didn’t want him to leave just yet while he placed an order for a coffee and a hot chocolate. Once he was done, he turned back to Archie. “You don’t know how good it is to see you. What are you doing here in Dallas?”

                “Um…” Archie was still reeling from the fact that David was standing just a few feet in front of him. “Um…”

                David tilted his head to the side, giving Archie a confused look. He’d never known the boy to have a problem with conversation. “Arch?”

                “Hmm?” 

                “You ok?”

                “Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. I just…it’s…I mean, you…you’re…”

                “Awe no,” David said with a somewhat hurt tone. “You regret everything and never wanted to see me again. Right?”

“No!” Archie screeched, his eyes growing wide. “Not at all! I’m just surprised.” Archie gave David a reassuring look, hoping that it was enough to convince the man that he didn’t regret a thing.

“Oh. Good.” David stepped closer and gave him a quick hug.

“The only thing I regret about that whole summer was telling my Dad that I wanted to learn how to work on the ranch,” Archie said with grim expression on his face as he stepped back.

                “Why’s that?” David asked as he paid for two drinks.

                “After that, he expected me to do it.”

                David laughed. “What? He didn’t hire a sexy new ranch hand to replace me?”

                “No. He hired a new one, but he was nowhere near as sexy as you,” Archie replied with a smirk, taking a moment to admire how hot David looked in the black Armani suit and designer shades. His highlighted hair was even styled in a chaotic mess that only added to his sexiness.

                “Well, then I guess I am flattered,” David said as he handed the younger man the hot chocolate that he’d just bought.            

                “Oh. Thank you. You didn’t have to…”

                “Of course I didn’t. But I wanted to.”

                Archie smiled, remembering all the times he’d got up early enough to make coffee to take to David. Hell, he hadn’t even known how to use the coffee maker before then. It warmed his heart to know that David had remembered after all that time that he drank hot chocolate instead.

                “So, my office is just up the street. Walk with me?” David asked. “I still don’t know why you’re here.”

                “School,” Archie replied. “I attend University here.”

                David nodded and they began to walk down the crowded street, chatting about their lives and what had changed since that summer. Archie was in his 2nd year of college while David was still holding down the job at his step-fathers ad agency. “This,” David said, in reference to the building that they finally stopped in front of. “This is where I work.”

                Archie looked up at the building before turning his attention back to David. “Wow.”

                “Yeah. Come in for a while?”

“Oh. I couldn’t. I’m sure you’ve got a lot to do…” he trailed off when David started shaking his head. “Oh. Well, I guess I could step in for a little bit.”

                “Great!” David held the glass door open for Archie to walk through before he followed. He then led him to the elevator that would take them up two stories to where his office was located.

                “Whoa,” Archie said as he took in the sight that was David’s office. “This is nice.”

                “Thanks.” David walked around his desk, setting the hot cup down on the corner. He pointed to a chair and asked Archie to sit. “So how is the ranch?”

                Archie laughed softly while he took a seat in the chair that David had directed him to. “It’s ok.”

                “You seem distracted, Archie. Are you sure this is ok with you?”

                “Yeah! It’s fine!” Archie exclaimed before blushing at how loud and rushed his answer had been. After a moment of enduring David’s deliberate stare, he sighed. “God, Cook. You look so different.”  
                David gave him a skeptical look. “Oh?”

                “It’s just, the suit. I was used to seeing you in,” he blushed at the memory and looked away. “Ya know, jeans and stuff.”

                 The older man chuckled lightheartedly and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the corner of the mahogany desk. “Yeah well, denim, plaid, and cowboy hats aren’t exactly proper attire in the business world.”

                “Well at least you got to keep the boots,” Archie said, admiring the sleek black cowboy boots that David wore.

                “Yeah. They’re not as comfortable as the work boots though.” He watched Archie for a moment as he looked around the office, taking in all the elegant décor. He’d buffed up a bit and his shoulders were a little broader than they had been two years before. He still managed to make David’s heart (along with another part of his anatomy) flutter at the very sight. “You’re just as gorgeous as you were the day I left.”

                Archie gasped softly and turned his head to meet David’s gaze. “S-so are you.” He licked his suddenly dry lips and let his eyes rake blatantly over David’s body. “Actually I think you’re even hotter than I remember.” His cheeks flushed as soon as he said it, but it didn’t matter because David was still looking at him as though he might pounce on him.

                David lifted a hand and curled a finger, beckoning for Archie to come to him as he put his feet back on the floor. He felt rather pleased when the boy—young man—got up and walked around the desk to stand in front of him. David looked up at Archie who was staring down at him with a wanton look on his face. “Tell me what you want.”

                “I want you,” Archie murmured as he was pulled onto David’s lap. “I always want you.”

                When their lips collided, it was like nothing had ever changed. Archie felt as though he was back home on the ranch and images from that summer flashed in his mind as David’s fingers tangled in his hair and his tongue sought entrance to his mouth. He quickly moved his hands to the tie around David’s neck, tugging the knot loose so he could get to the buttons on the shirt.

                David grinned against Archie’s lips as he slid his hands down and pushed them under his thin tee-shirt making him whimper and tremble at the cool touch. He then moved his lips from Archie’s mouth, following an invisible trail over his jaw and down his thick, muscular neck. “Mmm,” he groaned against the pliant skin. “I’ve dreamt about having you again.”

                Archie leaned back, raising his hands above his head to let David remove his shirt. “Ohh…” he moaned softly when David’s lips closed around a nipple and his hands cupped his ass. “You can have me any way you want me…”

                David groaned as his dick jumped in response to the ideas that came to mind. He knew exactly how he wanted Archie. He wanted him bent over his desk, all wide and open, ready for him to ram his cock so deep in that delicious, little ass. As those thoughts filled his mind, he continued to suck, bringing Archie’s nipple to a hard peak before moving on to the other side. He felt Archie’s fingers tugging at his hair, turning it into a tussled mess. With a glance upwards at the younger man, he grinned and nipped lightly at the skin just beside one hardened nipple.

                “Cook…” Archie voice was low and seductive in David’s ear as his hands made their way down to the waistband of his pants. He was quick to get the fly released and the boxers pushed out of the way. “Mmm,” he groaned as he took David’s thick cock into his fist giving it a few strokes. “You’re already getting hard.”

                “Oh yeah… It’s all for you,” David breathed as his own hands worked to get into Archie’s pants. “You make me hard so fast.”

                Archie grinned at the words David said into his ear before he sucked the earlobe between his lips and his hands pushed into the back of his pants gripping tightly to his ass. “Yeah?” He teased while smoothly sliding his hand over heated flesh. “Is it the anticipation of fucking me that gets you so worked up?”

                “God, yes,” David replied remembering how much Archie liked using dirty talk to get him going. It wasn’t exactly necessary. No; David was pretty sure that just looking at the young man could give him an instant erection, but hearing such obscene things coming from that gorgeous mouth made his blood boil and rush straight to his groin.

                “Hmm… I bet you remember how tight I am. How perfectly your dick fits inside me…”

                “Oh shit, Archie…”

                Archie continued to slide his hand up and down the length of David’s cock as it grew within his grip. It was amazing how easily he’d slipped back into his role from that summer and how it felt like they hadn’t been apart for two years. He glanced down, watching his own hand stroking the beautiful cock that he’d fell in love with long ago. Suddenly the need to have it in his mouth was too much and he was soon telling David that.

                “Yeah?” David asked, already pushing the younger man from his lap and guiding him to his knees on the floor in front of him. “You want to suck it?” He smirked as Archie looked up giving a submissive nod. So with one hand holding his cock and the other on the back of Archie’s head, David pulled Archie forward until his open lips were against the tip of his swollen member. “There you go…Mmm,” he gasped as the heat of Archie’s mouth surrounded the head. “That’s it, baby… I love the way you suck my dick.”

                “Mmm,” Archie moaned with his mouth full of David’s burly cockhead, loving the taste of hot skin as he swirled his tongue over it. He’d missed it so much. He focused on the tip for a while; sucking gently on the rounded head and lapping at the slit as a bit of pre-cum leaked out.

                As Archie began to slide his mouth up and down the length, David tangled his fingers in his hair and guided him. “Aw fuck, baby. You’re mouth feels so good.” He leaned back in his chair, sprawling out a bit more letting his head fall back. “Yes…”

                “Gosh, I have missed your cock,” Archie moaned after he pulled his lips away with a resounding pop. “It’s so big and tastes so good.” He glanced up at David and smirked before leaning back in to lick a long stripe up the underside of his erection. “So good.”

                David closed his eyes, letting pleasure over take him as Archie’s warm, wet mouth latched onto his balls; sucking and lapping at them while his hand moved up and down his shaft. “Oh fuck, Archie…” David gasped. “I can’t wait to have that sweet little ass of yours.”

                Archie glanced up at him as he pulled his lips off of him once more. “How do you want me?” He asked, his voice low and seductive as he moved back up to face David. He grinned when the other man grabbed him by the waist and began pushing his blue jeans down.

                “Turn around,” David demanded gently.

                Archie did as he was told, leaning over the big mahogany desk, looking back over his shoulder just waiting for David to make the next move. He heard the drawer next to his leg open and then close before he felt David’s hands on his ass, cupping each cheek tightly as he stood up.

                “Yeah, look at that,” David growled as he separated his cheeks to reveal the same tight pucker that he’d had the pleasure of opening so many times. “Still as perfect as I remember.”

                Archie moaned, biting his lower lip as David’s lube-slick finger slid over his entrance. It had been far too long since he’d had anyone touch him there. He felt his own cock growing harder as David’s finger continued to tease him. “Mmm,” he whined, rocking backwards.

                David chuckled. “Damn, baby! You want it bad, don’t you?”

                “Yes, please…”

                With a grin, David leaned over and pressed his lips against Archie’s shoulder at the same time he pushed his middle finger inside with ease. “Oh yeah… you’re nice and hot for me; won’t take long to get you ready.” He then moved his lips over to Archie’s ear and began to suck softly on the lobe as he worked his finger around a little bit before adding a second.

                “Ooh…” Archie’s whole body shuddered as David’s fingers slid deep, scissoring out to work him open enough to take David’s hard cock. “Mmm… Cook…. More…”

                “What do you want, Archie?” David asked in a low voice as he kissed his way over Archie’s neck. “Tell me, baby.”

                “I want your cock,” he groaned, rocking back on his fingers.

                “Yeah,” David asked, withdrawing his fingers. “You want my cock inside of you?”

                Archie whimpered and moaned as he felt the slick head of David’s sheathed cock rubbing against his entrance. “Yes… Yes, oh please…”

                David chuckled at Archie’s eagerness as he thrust back, wanting more. He teased him a little longer before finally rising up and pushing in, watching the head disappear inside of his lover’s body. “So hot,” he growled hearing Archie’s loud moan as he pushed deeper. “Mmm, look at the way your ass just opens up for my cock.”

                Archie gripped tightly at the hard wood of the desk beneath him, taking great pleasure in feeling David’s hard length filling him so completely. “Ooh yeah, I love it,” he groaned. “You feel so good.”

                With his hands gripping firmly at Archie’s hips, David began to move; slowly at first but then with more purpose. He threw his head back in pure bliss as he pounded into the young man bent over in front of him. “Oh fuck, Archie…”

                “Yes! Cook…” Archie hollered as David’s hands gripped tightly on both of his hips. “Give it to me! Ooooh, I’ve missed your cock.”

                David’s mouth fell open in ecstasy as he took pleasure in the crushing heat of Archie’s body. It felt so amazing to be surrounded by him again. And the noises he was making—begging him to go faster and to fuck him harder—were like music to David’s ears. He knew he wouldn’t last very much longer and told Archie as much.

                Of course that only served to make Archie beg for more, knowing that the older man gets more forceful when he’s on the brink. “Oh, yes, Cook! Harder, baby…. Oh, God, yes! Just like that!”

                David growled as he broke out in sweat and he felt the muscles in his arms begin to burn from how hard he was holding to Archie’s hips and pulling him back to meet each thrust of his hips. “Shit babe, you’re ass is amazing.”

                Archie gasped, whimpering when David suddenly pulled out of him and pulled the condom off as he began to cum. David growled as his cum streaked the flawless skin of Archie’s ass and thighs. “Oh fucking shit, Archie!” He gripped his own cock, pulling every last drop from within while rubbing the reddened head against Archie. David closed his eyes and waited for his body to calm down a bit. He hadn’t cum like that in a good while.

                While he regained his composure, he reached out and began massaging Archie’s backside, rubbing his cum into the skin like lotion and making Archie moan softly. When he was done, he reached down with one hand to fondle the balls hanging heavily between Archie’s legs. Then he dropped to his knees and leaned in to suck them into his wet, eager mouth.

                “Oh my ga….” Archie yelped at the unexpected move. “Cook…” Moaning, he clutched the edge of the desk harder when David’s hand wrapped around his cock, pulling it back to his mouth. “Oh yeah, suck me…ugh…”

                David hummed with satisfaction as his lips closed around the swollen head of Archie’s dick; insipid precum coating his tongue as it swirled over the slit. He dragged his mouth up and down the thick shaft several times before pulling back and urging Archie to turn around.

                Archie did. He leaned back against the desk, holding to the edge with his hands while he stared down at David who glanced up at him while taking his long, hard erection into his hand and stroking it a few times before sliding his mouth back down over it. “Mmm,” Archie squeaked.

                David closed his eyes and ran his hands up over Archie’s bare thighs to rest on his hips holding him still while he bobbed on his thick shaft. His eyes flickered up when one of Archie’s hands found its way into his hair but then closed again; just reveling in how much he loved giving Archie head.

                “Oh Cook…” Archie’s head tipped back, while he squeezed his eyes shut, and let his mouth fall open. “Oh my…Oh fuck…”

                David managed to smile around his cock. He enjoyed it when Archie’s moans and pleas became obscene. There was just something insanely hot about such language coming out of the younger man’s mouth. Carefully, he eased back, relaxing his throat and looking up at Archie as he moved his hands from his hips.

                Archie knew immediately what David wanted and he was more than willing to comply. He began thrusting gently at first—sliding slowly in and out of his lover’s mouth—but soon enough, he had both hands in David’s hair holding his head in place as he fucked his mouth just like he knew David loved. It felt amazing sliding in and out of that warm wetness.

                He barely had time to warn David before he thrust his hips once more and stilled as he began spilling into David’s mouth. “Ah! Oh God… Mmm…”

                David swallowed quickly and grabbed Archie’s hips so that he could pull back a little. He drank up everything that Archie had to give him and then kissed the tip of his cock before standing back up. He grinned at Archie who was slouching against the desk with a dazed look on his face. David leaned in to kiss Archie’s lips, but Archie giggled and stopped him. “What?”

                “You have…” He reached up and wiped away a bit of cum that had dribbled from the corner of David’s mouth.

                David’s eyes grew wide as Archie stuck the tip of his finger in his own mouth and moaned softly as he sucked it clean. “Holy fuck.”

                Archie snickered and then allowed David to kiss him one more time before they had to end their rendezvous. “That was awesome,” he said as they broke apart.

                “Yeah,” David replied, bending to grab the top of his pants that were pooled around his ankles. “You are still the best sex I’ve ever had, Archuleta.”

                Archie had to pause for a moment as he gathered his own pants and went to find his shirt. That wasn’t something that he was expecting to hear.

                As David watched Archie redress himself, he tucked the tail of his own shirt into his slacks. “You know, Arch,” he began. “Since we’re in the same city and everything, you should stop by for lunch once in a while.”

                Archie grinned, wondering how much lunch they’d actually be eating if he did stop by. “For lunch, huh?”

                “Yeah. I usually just grab a sandwich or have something delivered. Might be nice to have some company for a change.”

                Archie nodded. “Yeah. Ok. I think I’d like that. I have most days free between eleven-thirty and two. What time do you eat?”

                “Any time around twelve.”

                “Great, I’ll give you my number and you can call or text or whatever.”

                David smiled brightly, delighted with the idea. He grabbed his cell phone from his top desk drawer. He entered in David’s number and then moved to where Archie was standing now fully dressed. “So…It was great seeing you again.”

                “You too,” Archie replied as he was swept into David’s arms. “Even before the sex.”

                David chuckled. “Yeah, even before the sex.” He tilted his head and gave him a tender kiss. “I’ll be seeing you.”

                “Soon, I hope.”

                David nodded. “Soon.”

                Archie smiled with that knowledge and left David’s office feeling more satisfied than he had been in quite a while. He headed home to his apartment. He needed to get a quick shower and grab something to eat before his next class.


	2. Motivation

                Archie was in his last morning class when he received a text. He smiled, giddy with excitement when he realized that the text message was from David. Quickly, he replied back telling David that he was indeed free for lunch. He felt his insides start to churn in anticipation. It had only been a few days since his encounter with David and he’d been feeling giddy at the prospect of spending more time with him doing the things they’d done on the ranch. Now that he knew he was going to see him again, he was a sudden ball of energy.

                He arrived at the Ad Agency a few minutes before noon. He spoke briefly with the receptionist before going into David’s office toting two bags of take out.

                “Hey!” David said, looking up from the stack of documents on the desk in front of him. He closed the ledger and slid it to the side. “I am so glad you’re here! I’m about to go mad; can’t look at another set of figures.”

                Archie smiled understandingly and set the food on the edge of the desk where he saw an empty spot. “I brought Italian.”

                “Awesome!” David stood up and stretched his limbs before shrugging out of his black jacket. He’d been having a terrible morning so this little break was just what he needed. He grabbed the plastic bags and pointed towards a door to his right. “Let’s eat in the conference room. My desk is too crowded at the moment.”

               

*****

                A while later they sat in the conference room with empty food containers littering the table in front of them. David sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh. He was really dreading the thought of getting back to work.

                Of course Archie noticed his demeanor. “You look stressed,” he told him with a concerned glance.

                “It’s been a long day,” David replied tiredly.

                Archie nodded, understanding how the stress of his job might be weighing him down. He got up, earning him a curious look from David who arched his brow as Archie walked around the room locking the doors.

                “Arch?” He asked when Archie returned to stand behind him. He felt gently hands on his shoulders and closed his eyes as they began to massage his tired muscles. “Mmm…” Then he felt Archie’s warm breath against his ear as he leaned down.

                “Relax, baby.”

                David did just that, closing his eyes and slouching down into the conference room chair as Archie’s fingers dug into his flesh, working the kinks out of his muscles.

                “You feel so tense,” he said as worked on a particularly tight knot. He leaned down and pressed his lips to David’s neck. “I bet I know something that will help you relax.”

                David grinned. “Oh yeah? And what would that be?”

                Archie just grinned as his hand slipped around to begin untying the knot of David’s tie. “Just sit here and relax.” David’s eyes fluttered shut and he bit his lower lip while Archie continued to remove his tie; pulling it slowly from around his neck and then draping it over his eyes. “Can you see anything?” His breath ghosted across David’s ear in the most sinuous of ways. A way that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

                 With a shake of his head, he let the younger man know that he, in fact, could see nothing through the tie that lay over his eyes.

                “Good,” Archie murmured as his fingers twisted around, tying the fabric in place. “Is this ok?”

                “It’s more than ok,” David replied enjoying the way his other senses became heightened as his vision was lost.

                Archie grinned; pleased with the response he was given. He glanced down, peering over David’s shoulder, and smiled because he noticed the beginnings of what promised to be a sizable tent in his lap. “Is it turning you on?”

                David’s answer came in the form of a grunt as Archie’s lips latched on to his neck once more and his hands began to undo the buttons on his white shirt. Once the shirt was completely unbuttoned and torn loose from inside David’s pants, he pushed it over his shoulders and down until it was gathered around the older man’s forearms. As he ran his hands over the well toned, but noticeably soft chest of his lover, Archie whispered against David’s ear, using the naughtiest of words to describe what he wanted to do for him. “And then, you can fuck me, anyway you want,” he breathed. “Relieve all that stress you have.”

                David shuddered at the tone of Archie’s voice and leaned farther back into the chair as Archie moved around in front of him. He felt the warmth of his breath flow over his mouth before he felt the caress of his lips against his. “Mmm,” he whimpered as Archie’s velvety tongue pushed it’s way inside to find his own.

                Archie grinned as he pulled back, teasing David who leaned forward following his lips. He pushed him back and began trailing kisses over his jaw, nipping lightly at the skin below his ear. Then he moved lower, kissing and sucking on his neck for a moment before going on.

                A gasp escaped from between David’s slightly parted lips as Archie’s mouth closed around a taut nipple, sucking roughly before soothing it with a flick of tongue. Archie had learned long ago that the nipples were a highly erogenous spot for David just as they were for himself. He liked to take his time teasing them into hard peaks before sliding his tongue along the slight indention between his pecks that led down to his belly.

                As Archie slid to his knees in front of David’s chair, David let his head fall back and he sighed, just letting his body relax a little more as Archie’s tongue began to tease his navel and he felt his hands working expertly at the buckle on his belt. “Fuck, baby… You know just what I need.”

                Archie grinned and took David’s now exposed cock into his hand. He gingerly stroked the soft organ a few times before leaning in to slide his tongue from base to tip. “Mmm, I love sucking you’re cock when you’re soft.” It was true. There was something about taking his flaccid cock into his mouth and making him become erect; feeling it harden on his tongue.

                David groaned, knowing that he wouldn’t be soft for long, especially when Archie’s lips closed around the head of his dick. “Oh, God…Baby; you are so good at this.”

                Archie glanced up, his mouth full of cock, to see David with his head thrown back and his mouth agape. He looked so sexy and it turned him on so much. Archie watched him for a little while as he slid his mouth up and down, sucking softly at first and then more vigorously as David’s cock grew harder and expanded.

                “Mmm,” Archie moaned as he pulled his mouth off of the now hard, fully erect, glistening shaft and slid his hand up the thick stalk. “Look at that beautiful cock. So big and so proud.” He kept stroking it in his fist for a while longer, watching David’s facial expressions and listening to the low grunts and barely audible whines that spilled from between his lips.

                He then reached out and grabbed David’s hand that had a firm grip on chair arm. He put it on his cock, replacing his own hand and said, “I’ll be right back. Keep it hard for me.”

                David obliged by stroking his own cock diligently while Archie got up and went into David’s office to find lube. When he returned he stopped behind David and untied the tie that was serving as a blindfold. “You’re going to want to see this,” he cooed before pressing a somewhat sloppy kiss to David’s cheek.       

                David squinted at first, letting his eyes adjust to the bright light once more. Then he watched as Archie moved in front of him, placing the small bottle of lube on the conference table. The younger man turned with his back towards David and began unbuttoning his jeans. David groaned as he watched him push the back of his pants down exposing that perfectly toned, flawless ass. “Damn, Archie. That ass is so fucking fantastic.”

                Archie looked back over his shoulder, grinning as he spread his legs apart as his pants slid further down, giving David a full view of not only his ass, but also his balls dangling heavily between his thighs. He opened the bottle and poured a little bit on his fingertips before reaching back and sliding his slick fingers between his cheeks. “Mmm,” he moaned, as his fingers brushed against his entrance.

                “Shit…” David mumbled as he watched Archie begin preparing himself. First he just rubbed his fingers over the tight pucker. Then he pressed in with one finger, sinking it deep inside and groaning in pleasure as he braced himself on the table with his free hand. “Oh yeah Archie,” David moaned as his hand began to move a little more quickly over his shaft. He loved watching Archie prepare himself. There was just something so incredibly hot about seeing him with his own fingers inside of him; getting himself ready to be fucked.

                “Ooh, Cook,” Archie whined as he added a second finger in which he pumped in and out and twisted around until he was ready for the third. “I want your cock. Come fuck me.”

                David didn’t need to be told twice. He was more than ready to be buried to the hilt in that tight heat. He pulled the tie from around his neck where Archie had left it and got up, shrugging the shirt off of his arms. Archie pulled his fingers away when he saw David approaching, but David grabbed his wrist and held it against his lower back. “I’m going to fuck you so good,” he growled. “Is that what you want? You want it hard and rough?”

                “Yes! Yes! Oh please,” Archie responded as his body trembled with want. He gasped in surprise as David grabbed his other hand and pulled it behind his back as well. He felt his dick twitch with excitement as the cloth of David’s tie twisted around his wrists.

                “There we go,” David said as he pressed Archie’s upper body flat against the cold surface of the conference table. “Comfy?”

                “Mmhmm,” Archie whimpered.

                 David smirked as his hand connected with Archie’s ass in a firm slap, giving the cheek a pink tint and making Archie squeal. “Did you like that, baby? Want it again?” He chuckled, seeing Archie’s head nodding up and down. “Yeah, you do.” He gave him another quick slap, this time leaving a nice red welt.

                Archie shivered, realizing how much he’d enjoyed the sting from David’s hand and how much he wanted it again. Of course, he didn’t have time to ponder it any further because he then felt David’s thumbs pressing into him, making sure he was ready. He moaned in delight when David rubbed his sheathed cock against his opening, pressing just the tip into him.

                “You ready for this?” The older man asked just as he pressed a little further into him; his eyes drifting shut as the heat of Archie’s body enveloped him. “Aw, yeah… fuck, so tight.”

                Archie moaned loudly as David’s fingers dug into his hips and his cock slid deeper. “Oh God, yes…” The slight burn as David filled him gave Archie the most satisfying feeling. He bucked back, wanting more. “Please, please…”

                “Patience, babe…I’ve got you.” David chastised as he began to find a pace. “Damn, you feel so good around my dick.” He watched; mesmerized as his length slid in and out of his young lovers body. His left hand let go of the hip it was holding to wander over the creamy flesh of Archie’s backside. “Mmm, I could fuck you like this all night.” He then reached up to grab Archie’s hands that were tied behind his back. “But this is not what you want is it? It’s not what I want either.” Pulling back on Archie’s bound hands, he used them for leverage and began to thrust his hips harder against Archie, driving himself deeper.

                Archie’s animalistic cry echoed throughout the conference room and he was really happy that no one occupied the same floor as David. Well, no one except his secretary, but she was still out to lunch. “Oh my God, Cook…” he panted. “Fuck! So good.”

                “Yeah?” David asked, his breath hitching slightly. “This what you wanted?” Of course he didn’t need an answer. He could tell by the way Archie was moaning and saying his name over and over that it was exactly what he wanted.

                For the next several moments all that could be heard throughout the conference room was the slapping of skin on skin and the moans coming from both men as David repeatedly drove his cock into Archie’s willing body.         

                “Oh, shit…” David gasped, his breath coming in short huffs as he slowed his thrusts before pulling out. Archie whined at the loss and looked over his shoulder giving David a questioning look. That only earned him a smirk as David reached up to untie his hands. “Stand up and turn around,” David instructed.

                Wobbling slightly, Archie did as he was told and stood up, facing David. He was a bit surprised when David reached for his shirt and began pulling it up. Archie raised his somewhat achy arms and let David remove the garment completely before he was taken in to his strong arms and kissed thoroughly as their bodies melted together.

                “Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet,” David breathed as his lips left Archie’s swollen ones. He slid his hand down Archie’s back and over his ass where he cupped both cheeks and lifted him up to sit on the edge of the table. “Lie back.”

                Archie complied and lay back on the table while David stared down at him, his eyes drinking in the sexy body in front of him. His gaze traveled over his toned chest, glistening with sweat, and his flat belly that was rising and falling with the deep breaths he was sucking in; all the way to the gorgeous dick that stood at full mast, straining for attention.

                “Jesus, Arch. You are so sexy,” he muttered before reaching down to stroke Archie’s firm erection a few times. Then he reached for Archie’s legs and lifted them up—even with his jeans still pooled around his ankles—and rested them against his left shoulder. Wrapping one arm around Archie’s lower thighs, he used his other hand to line his still solid cock up with Archie’s quivering entrance.

                “Mmm…” Archie whimpered and grabbed the edge of the table in his hands as David’s length slid into him once more with an even tighter fit. “Cook… Ahh…”    

                “Yes…” Cook breathed heavily as he pulled back a bit and then pushed further inside. It felt so good he could barely stand it. The need to cum was already overpowering him and he knew he probably wouldn’t last much longer.

                Archie’s finger’s tightened on the edge of the table and he let his head fall back with a slight thud. “Cook,” Archie moaned as David began to thrust his hips slowly. “Come on. Fuck me...” He gasped, somewhat surprised when David’s shallow thrusts turned into on long, penetrating plunge. “Oh! God, yeah! That’s it, Cook,” he panted as David’s hips worked faster and harder.

                David watched as Archie let go of the table with one hand to grasp his own leaking penis. “Ooh, yeah, Archie… jerk that gorgeous cock.”

                Archie whimpered, his hand moving quickly over his length trying to hurry his release along. “I’m so close, Cook…. Oh fuck,” he grunted as David’s hips thrust harder against him. “Do that again.”

                David complied, thrusting forcefully into Archie “Yeah, baby, I’m there too… just… just let go,” he said in a low, sexy voice that drove Archie wild.

                Mere seconds later, Archie’s body went rigid and David felt him tighten around him as he cried out in pure ecstasy, spilling his load over his stomach. He could feel his own balls tightening, so he continued thrusting harder and deeper, needing his own release. "I'm...oh yeah...." David moaned, his arms tightening around Archie's legs. Soon his own orgasm washed over him and he came long and hard while buried completely inside of Archie’s tight ass. “Damn, Archie,” he groaned a moment later as he carefully pulled out of him. “You know just how to soften the blow of a hard day.”

                Archie giggled softly, staring at the ceiling as David dropped his legs, letting them dangle while he remained lying on the table, completely sated. “Glad I could help.”

                David chuckled while removing the condom and carefully tying the end. He took a second pull up his pants and dispose of it discreetly before going back to Archie and standing astride his legs. He smiled down at him and took both of his hands in his and pulled him up to a sitting position. “Thank you,” he said with a smile while lifting his hands to cup his face.

                Archie smirked. “It was my pleasure.”

                David kissed him slowly and tenderly, hoping to convey his gratitude. “So um, I should get back to work,” he explained as he broke away from Archie's sweet lips.

                Archie nodded, still kind of dazed from David’s kiss. “Yeah… I… Uh… Have class soon.” He watched David reach over to the pile of fast-food containers and grab a few napkins in which he used to wipe Archie’s stomach clean from the semen that lingered there. “Thanks.”

                David grinned and pressed another short kiss against his mouth before helping him down from the table so they could both finish redressing.


	3. Just What I Needed

Stepping out into the bright midmorning sunlight, Archie was surprised to see David, dressed in a tailored, black Hugo Boss suit leaning casually up against a sleek black SUV with tinted windows. He grinned as the older man tilted his sunglasses down and gave him a sexy glare when he saw him stop at the top of the concrete steps of the performing arts building.

He had to bite his lip to compress an excited moan as he started down the steps. The image that David created standing there looking like—looking like _that_ was almost too much for him to handle. As he made his way down, he noticed a smug smirk forming on David’s lips. “What on Earth are you doing here?” Archie asked once he was in hearing distance.

“I took the afternoon off; thought I could take you to lunch and…”

“Mm Hmm…” Archie nodded knowingly. He gave David a smirk of his own and reached for the handle on the passenger side door. “Where are we going?”

David smiled, glad that his plan was successful. He’d been distracted all day just thinking about a few days earlier when Archie had shown up at his office unexpectedly and early in the morning. They had some amazing sex in the copy room down the hall. He quickly walked around to his side of the car and slid into the driver’s seat. “I was thinking Thai?”           

*****

After lunch, David suggested that they go back to his place. Of course, Archie knew why they were going there. It was for the same reason they’d been going there for the past two weeks, and was just as ready for it as David was.

They’d already managed to have sex—mind-blowing sex—all over David’s office and had just wanted a change of pace and scenery. David’s place allowed them to have that; whether it be slow and long lasting or fast and frenzied. The best thing about meeting at David’s penthouse apartment was that they didn’t have to worry about being quiet. Archie secretly loved that part.  

After the first four times, David gave Archie a key and told him to drop by whenever he wanted. Of course, Archie hadn’t taken advantage of that yet, though he often wondered what David’s reaction would be if he came home from work one day to find him there; naked and ready for him.  Usually he’d just meet David at the office or David would occasionally seek him out on campus.

They didn’t _only_ have sex either. Just like it had been on the ranch, they found comfort and enjoyment out of each other’s company and were able to be content with just hanging out; especially after long exhausting days.

Yes, they’d definitely settled into a very nice ‘friends with benefits’ relationship.

As David parked the SUV in the nearly deserted parking garage, he noticed Archie had unbuckled his seatbelt and was sliding down a bit in the passenger seat. He couldn’t help the excited grin that formed on his lips when he saw the younger man pulling his t-shirt up a bit to reveal his flat stomach and rubbing his other hand over his jean covered crotch. He turned slightly in his own seat, preparing to watch the show that he knew was about to take place.

If there were two things he loved for certain about Archie, they were his insatiable need for sex and his confidence when it came to getting it when he wanted it. He’d been quite avid two years before and it seemed that he’d only become more passionate about it.

As he watched Archie palm his growing bulge, he felt his own cock stirring in his pants. The boy sure knew how to arouse him. He remained silent and refrained from touching himself as Archie began to rock his hips upwards moaning quietly as he pressed his head back against the leather seat.

Archie grinned, knowing exactly how his blatant display of sexuality was affecting the other man. He knew David wouldn’t be able to resist joining him eventually. “Hmm, Cook, I’m so hot, right now,” he whimpered while squeezing gently at his dick that was clearly outlined by the tight fabric of his pants. Carefully he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his hardening cock free from the confines. “Thinking about you makes me hot.”

David’s eyebrow arched, somewhat surprised by Archie’s choice to be vocal. “Yeah?” He asked with a smirk while watching Archie lick his own hand and then slide it over his solid length. “How does thinking about me make you hot? What do you think about?”                

“Mmm,” Archie moaned, biting his lip and closing his eyes as the finger and thumb of his free hand circled the wide base of his cock while the other hand continued to pull at the hardened shaft. “Your dick,” he finally answered. “I think about how it feels when you’re fucking me.” He whimpered and slid a little lower in the seat. “Oh, it feels so good when you pound into me.”

David’s mouth went dry and his cock throbbed as Archie writhed around in the passenger seat, moaning and pulling at his length. He groaned and moved to release his own hardness from the confines of his suddenly too tight pants. Then Archie continued talking. This time about how much he enjoyed sucking him and how he loved letting him cum in his mouth. “Archie,” he whimpered. “This is so fucking hot. Watching you like this…Oh, God…”

Archie grinned, enjoying the way his actions were affecting David. “You like watching me touch myself? Does it make you hard, baby?”

“Fuck yes,” David moaned, letting his hand grasp his own straining member.

Archie then glanced down noticing that David now had his dick in his hand, stroking it slowly. “Oh yeah… that’s it, Cook. Work that big dick for me. Oooh, you’re so sexy…”

After a few moments of watching David stroke his erection while his hand moved slowly over his own, he moved to lean over the console separating their seats. “Cook,” he breathed against the head of his cock that was gripped tightly in his fist. He kissed the tip, sucking the tiny pool of precum between his lips. “Mmm,” he hummed.

“You like that, don’t you, baby?” David asked; his voice low and husky. “Sucking dick gets you off, doesn’t it?”

Archie whimpered and nodded before he went down, taking several inches of David’s length into his mouth and pulling back slowly. David was right. Archie could get off on just giving head. He adored having David’s penis in his mouth. The way the plump head bumped at the back of his throat encouraged him to take more, and the way the rippled shaft felt against his tongue made his own cock twitch and rise to attention every time. He longed for the way David’s member swelled until he could barely fit his lips around it. “Sucking your cock turns me on so much,” he said, after he pulled off for a second before he went back to working his mouth up and down on David’s erection while David’s fingers pulled at his hair.

“Damn…” David groaned as he felt his dick sliding into Archie’s throat. “Yeah, Archie…God...”

Archie sunk his mouth down as far as he could, digging his short fingernails into his own palms as he fought his gag reflex when the tip of David’s cock slipped further. He closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing until his nose was buried in the patch of reddish-brown hair at the base of David’s cock.

“Aw, fuck,” David gasped, throwing his head back against the window and grabbing the back of his seat with one hand while the other tightened in Archie’s hair. “Arrchie….”

Feeling pleased with himself, Archie pulled back to spend a little time teasing the head of David’s saliva-slick cock and catching his breath for a few moments before going back down once more taking him all the way in.

Finally, when Archie pulled his mouth completely off of him, David, panting from arousal, pulled him up and kissed him hard, wanting desperately to just turn him over and slide into his body, fucking him over and over until they both exploded. “Baby, I…”

Before David could finish his sentence, Archie was already climbing across the console to get into the backseat where he kicked off his shoes and stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt. He grinned seductively and curled his finger, beckoning David to join him.

David didn’t need to be asked twice. He reached into the glove compartment for the lube and a condom that he kept stashed there before he too climbed into the backseat. After pushing his pants down around his legs and removing his jacket, David sat comfortably in the middle of the seat removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt while he watched Archie crawl in front of him and lean over the console, exposing himself completely. “Holy fuck,” David groaned as he stared at the ass displayed so openly in front of him. Reaching out, he squeezed both perfect cheeks in his hands and then pulled them apart exposing that perfect entrance. He couldn’t resist leaning forward to nip at the round globes before swiping his tongue over the taut opening.

“Ooh… yeah, Cook…” Archie’s mouth fell open in a loud moan. He wanted David’s tongue there so badly. Arching his back, he jutted his ass out, silently pleading for more.

David smirked and wiggled his tongue around, teasing the quivering pucker. “You like that baby? You like having my tongue on your ass?”

“Yes… Yes…” Archie whimpered as David’s tongue began poking into him. “Fuck that feels so good!”

Growling low in his throat, David lapped hungrily, pressing his tongue deep. He enjoyed the mewling noises Archie made as he rocked back begging for it; for him to “lick his ass.” The obscene things that Archie moaned as he licked, kissed, and sucked at the tender skin made David’s cock throb with need.

Archie dropped his head in his arms which were crossed over the console in front of him and let the sensations that David’s tongue was causing fill his senses. “Mmm, Cook… deeper! Oh God, yes…” He squeezed his eyes shut as his blood began to boil and his insides quivered. David’s tongue felt so good thrusting in and out of him, and his scruff rubbing against his sensitive skin tickled in the most delightful of ways. He wanted it like he’d never wanted anything before.

David’s hands clawed at Archie’s ass, massaging and pulling the flesh tight to give his prodding tongue better access to the clenching entrance. “Mmm, Achie,” David growled as he spread his cheeks and held them open with his thumbs pressed firmly on either side while he admired how pink and perfect—and glistening with saliva—he was. Even in the dim light of the parking garage, David could see that much. “You’re ass is so fucking hot,” he told him before lowering his mouth once more causing younger man to whimper in satisfaction. This time his tongue slithered lower to his perineum and then over his sac, before wriggling it’s way back up to where Archie wanted it most.

“Coo-ook!” Archie moaned, feeling David’s finger replace his tongue. He pushed back slightly as one thick finger penetrated him. “Yes…”

With a satisfied grin, David began working the digit in and out of Archie’s body, moving it around to open him up for more while he reached for the lube that he’d laid on the seat next to him. Then a moment later he added a second finger. This time it was slick with lube and Archie’s body shuddered as both fingers pushed deep. Once he’d worked them around a bit, he curled them downward looking for that special spot that would make Archie see stars.

And see stars, Archie did. He lurched forward and cried out in pleasure. “Cook! Cook! Yes! Please do that again!” He whimpered and braced his upper body by putting his hands on the front seats while waiting for David to touch him there again.

By the time David was done preparing him, he’d repeated that touch several times and Archie was shaking and begging for more while his cock leaked precum onto the floor mat beneath him. “Ok, baby,” David soothed as he pulled his fingers away and reached for the condom to sheath his own solid erection. “You ready for my cock?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Archie purred already anticipating the way David’s dick would fill him up. “I want your cock so bad.”

“Yeah? How do you want it?”

Archie was already maneuvering himself around though, climbing up onto the seat astride David’s thighs, squatting over the older man’s prick with his back to him. He reached down to wrap his hand around David’s length as David scooted forward a bit. “I want it like this,” he informed as he guided the fat head of David’s well-lubed cock to his anxious entrance.

“Ahh, yeah,” David breathed, letting his head fall back against the seat as Archie began to sit on his dick, whimpering as he slid down on the thick shaft.

Archie exhaled slowly and took his time sliding down until his ass was pressed firmly against David’s groin. “Ugh, Cook,” he whined. “Your dick is so fucking big.”

“Mm, you like it?”

“Oh, I love it,” Archie replied, his voice low and sexy. His eyes remained closed as he moved up just a little and slid right back down. As always it was a little uncomfortable at first, but then it was oh so good! “I love it!”

David watched as Archie stretched both arms out to grab onto the safety handles above each door and bit his lower lip in anticipation as he started to move up and down on his cock. It was slow at first, but as he got accustomed to the position and being stuffed so full, Archie began to move faster. “Oh, yes, baby…ride that dick.” He reached out to put his hands on Archie’s thighs, feeling his muscles flex as he moved.

Archie’s moans were loud and breathy as he impaled himself upon David’s hard rod over and over and over, loving every moment of it, especially when he felt David brush against his prostate. “Oh God, Cook… ugh!”

David bit his lip, groaning as he slid his hands up over Archie’s sweat covered spine to rest on his shoulders. He sighed as Archie stopped bouncing up and down in favor of just rocking back and forth. “That’s it, ride my big cock, baby. God, you’re so hot,” he murmured, watching the muscles in Archie’s back work as he writhed around, grinding hard on his dick.

After several more moments of Archie riding him like that, alternating between fast and slow, he lifted up and let David’s dick slide from inside of him. He turned around as David pulled him back into his lap, their sweaty chests sliding together and their cocks coming in contact. “Oooh,” Archie shuddered before their lips melted together in a heated kiss. He whimpered and whined as their tongues fought for dominance and his fingers threaded through David’s hair.

David’s hands raked over Archie’s back, pressing firmly as they landed on his ass. He growled and thrust his own hips up to rub his hard length against Archie’s while his fingers—one from each hand—slid further, pushing inside.

“Ahh!” Archie broke away from their kiss and buried his face against David’s neck. “Cook…”

A grin formed on David’s lips before he pressed them to Archie’s temple and reached lower to guide his cock back to Archie’s entrance. Slowly he began thrusting his hips upwards, sliding inside of his lover, just a bit at a time. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

The pleading cries that came from Archie were urgent and he began to grind down. “Oh,” he gasped brushing his lips against David’s ear. “Fuck me.”

Holding firmly to Archie’s ass, David did just that; thrusting his hips up in a rapid motion, he repeatedly drove his cock deeply into Archie’s ass while the younger man clung to him, panting and scraping his nails over sweat dampened skin. David continued for several moments before slowing his thrust and slouching a bit.

“Mm,” Archie huffed as he leaned back a bit and began rolling his pelvis as he wrapped his hand around his leaking cock. “Oh God,” he moaned loudly as he jerked his cock swiftly. “Oh Cook…. I’m gonna…”

“Come on, Archie,” David said huskily as he rubbed his hands up and down Archie sides. “Let me see you cum.”

Archie squeezed his eyes shut once again and pulled harshly on his dick until he cried out and shook violently with his release. He gasped, trembling as his stomach clenched with each spurt of hot, milky, seed that shot out to land in ropes over David’s heaving stomach and chest.

David watched it all, digging his blunt fingernails into Archie’s sides as his cock received quite a massage from Archie’s ass as it contracted over and over until his orgasm ended. “Fuck, that was so hot.”

Licking his lips—both red and swollen from where he’d been biting them—Archie nodded in agreement before carefully lifting himself off of David and dropping shakily to his knees on the floorboard between David’s spread thighs. He rested his head against one of David’s knees while he caught his breath and waited for David to pull the condom off of his straining cock. Then he pressed his lips to the heated skin on David’s leg, kissing it softly before dragging his tongue along his inner thigh. The smell was arousing and the taste was intoxicating; David’s natural essence mixed with just a hint of his favorite soap and the sweat that lingered there. Archie hummed softly as his mouth left a wet trail leading up to David’s balls that were contracted, indicating his need for release. Looking up at David through lidded eyes, Archie opened his mouth and sucked gently on the thick scrotum.

“Mm, yeah,” David sighed while his fingers tangled in Archie’s hair. “You know just what I like. Don’t you baby?”

Archie nodded—making a slurping noise as he pulled his lips away—and licked a long stripe up the underside of David’s hardness, catching with his tongue the string of precum that had dribbled down the shaft. He gripped the base of his lover’s erection with his hand and then parted his lips to once more take him in his warm, wet mouth.

“Ah! Fuck yes…” David placed his other hand on the back of Archie’s head and watched him bob up and down, leaving copious amounts of spit behind. “Take it, baby. Take all of it.”

Archie did too. He took it until there was no more left to take, and he didn’t protest when David held his head in place until he started to gurgle a bit. The truth was; he loved every second of it. When he was finally able to come up again, he panted, staring up at David while licking the saliva away from his lips.

The next time David’s cock was in Archie’s mouth; David held his head—fingers wound tightly in dark hair—guiding him up and down on his dick until he was ready to cum. And when that happened he pulled Archie off of him and grabbed his erupting cock with one hand just in time to direct the first jet of semen to land on Archie’s cheek.

Archie smiled and stuck his tongue out trying to catch some of the thick ropes as they came. “Mm,” he moaned happily after swallowing what little bit of David’s cum he had managed to get in his mouth.

 David, still breathing heavily, stared down at the gorgeous man in front of him; his face streaked with cum. “Jesus, Archuleta. You can’t be real.”

Archie only smirked and leaned forward to start licking up the bits of cum that had landed on David’s thighs and crotch. Then he began licking his way up over his stomach, cleaning up the remainder of his own orgasm as well.

When he was finally settled back in David’s lap, the older man placed a finger under Archie’s chin and grinned. “What am I going to do with you?”

Archie giggled and leaned in to kiss David, neither of them caring about the cum that ended up being smeared over both their faces.


	4. Heat it Up

                 David was just getting out of a meeting when he noticed that Archie had text him an hour earlier. He smiled, wondering what the younger man had in mind as he opened the message. It was simple.

                _“Cook, I know you’re in that meeting all morning, so just give me a call whenever you get this. ~Archie.”_

He waited until he was back in his office before calling him. When he finally did, Archie answered after the first ring.

                “Hey, Cook.”

                “Hey Arch,” he said with a smile. “What’s up?”

                “I’m on my way to my last class for the day. Did you finally get out of your meeting?”

                “Yeah. Just now. It was one massive snorefest.”

                Archie chuckled softly. “Sounds about like my last three classes. But anyway, I’m assuming you got my text?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Ok, great. Jamie’s having his girlfriend over this evening and I really don’t want to be there, so I was wondering if I could maybe hang out at your place for a while.”

                “Oh. Of course! You have a key. Let yourself in and stay as long as you like.”

                “Thanks. I think he was hinting around for me to disappear anyway.”

                “Ahh, young love,” David sighed into his phone dramatically. “So overrated.”

                Archie laughed and didn’t hesitate to agree. “Totally.”

                “Did you have anything in mind for dinner? We could order in.”

                “That sounds like a plan,” Archie replied. “I’ll bring a couple of movies with me.”

                “Great. I should be home around five-thirty. So I’ll see you then.”

                “Ok. See ya later.”

                David hung up his cell phone and tossed it on his desk. There was a pile of statements there that needed reconciled, but he just wasn’t in the mind set to do it; not with the knowledge that when he got home that evening, Archie would be waiting.

 

*****

                When David let himself into his apartment, he found it as dark and quiet as it would be if no one else was there. He furrowed his brow wondering if maybe Archie had changed his mind about coming over. He laid his keys down and then walked back the hallway to the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway taking in the scene before him.

                Archie was sprawled out on his bed lying on his stomach with his head on an open book, snoring softly.

                David shrugged off his jacket and laid it on the armchair next to his dresser before walking over to the bed. He reached down and carefully took the pen out of Archie’s loose grasp and laid it on the stand. He smiled noticing the tiny bit of drool in the corner of Archie’s mouth. “Hey,” he said softly as he gently shook the younger man’s shoulder. “Wake up sleepyhead.”

                Archie groaned and opened his eyes, reaching up to wipe at them. “Oh… hey,” he said sleepily lifting his head up.

                David chuckled once again as he picked up the book and closed it while Archie sat up, wiping his face tiredly. “This assignment must have kicked your ass.”

                “It was just that boring,” Archie groaned.

                “Sounds about like my whole day,” David said while pulling the blankets back on the bed and kicking off his shoes. He glanced at Archie who was looking up at him question as he began to remove the tie from around his neck. “I’m whipped,” he explained. “A nap sounds really appealing right now. Do you mind if I join you?”

                Archie shook his head. He hadn’t been planning on going back to sleep, but if David was going to take a nap too, he wasn’t going to complain. “N-no. Not at all.”

                “Great,” David said with a smile while tossing his shirt into the corner before reaching for the buckle on his belt.

                Archie got up and stripped down to his underwear before sliding beneath the covers with David who was now wearing only a pair of black boxer-briefs. He sighed contentedly as David pulled him into his arms and spooned up against his backside.

Their relationship had grown to be very comfortable over the last several weeks; perhaps too comfortable, Archie sometimes thought. Just like when they’d been on the ranch, they had lots of great sex, but it wasn’t all about that. No. Sometimes they just hung out and played video games, discussed work and school, or discovered new music together. That was something that Archie learned recently about David. He was quite the enthusiast when it came to music. He was grateful for that because it gave him a sounding board so to speak. He was majoring in the arts and sometimes it was nice to bounce ideas off of David. He trusted him to tell him what sucked and what didn’t.

                “If we sleep too long we won’t be able to have dinner delivered,” Archie reminded him with a smile as he lay his arm on top of David’s which curled around his waist.

                “Don’t worry about it. I have frozen pizzas in the freezer.”

                “Mmkay.” Archie yawned and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of David’s breath on his neck.

 *****

                A few hours later, Archie awakened to find the room bathed in nothing but the glow of the hall light and light from a full moon shining through the window. At first he was a little disoriented and had to think about where he was. A smile formed on his lips as soon as he remembered that he was at David’s apartment, in David’s bed and wrapped in David’s strong, protective arms. He had to take a few deep breaths just to calm the—excitement?—bubbling up inside of him.  

                “Are you awake?” He heard David ask, his voice faint and muffled.

                “Yeah,” he replied turning over to face David as his arm loosened around him. “How long have you been awake?”

                “Not too long. I was hoping you wouldn’t sleep much longer. I’ve gotta piss but I didn’t want to wake you up.”

                Archie began to laugh. “Oh my gosh, Cook.” He shoved him slightly. “You could have waked me up.”

                David laughed softly to himself as he rolled out of bed and padded across the carpeted floor towards the bathroom. “I’m going to take a quick shower while I’m in here,” David told him.

                Archie watched, admiring his backside as he walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light, not bothering to close the door. Rolling to his back, he stared at the ceiling, sighing heavily wishing his life could be a little less complicated. When he heard water begin running in the shower, he looked just in time to see David stripping out of his underwear. Oh God, why was he so hot? Archie laid there listening to the water hitting the tile floor and occasionally glancing in that direction to get a glimpse of David through the glazed shower doors. He contemplated joining him, but was sure that David would have invited him if he wanted him in there.

                When David returned, Archie couldn’t help but stare as he pulled the towel from around his hips and leaned over to pull a clean pair of shorts on. Archie then got up taking his turn in the bathroom, trying to clear his mind of the naughty, naughty things he was thinking about that perfectly sculpted ass he’d just had bared to him. He was surprised to find David lounging on the bed when he came out several moments later. “You going back to sleep?” He asked in an amused tone.

                “No,” David replied as he patted the spot beside him with his hand. “I was hoping for a little something different.”

                That’s when Archie glanced down and noticed the outline of David’s full cock in the snug underwear. “Oh…” He teased, climbing back into bed with his lover. “Someone needs some attention.”

                David immediately took him into his arms and pulled him closely as their mouths met in a passionate kiss fueled by their unyielding desire for one another.

                As moments dragged on, Archie stretched against David’s body, curling in close as their kisses became more intense, and his leg wrapped around David’s hip. “Cook,” he murmured between kisses.

                “Yeah, babe?”

                “Do you remember when we had sex in my bedroom that time? When you handcuffed me to the bed?”

                David groaned and pulled at Archie’s hair. “Oh shit yes. I remember that like it was yesterday. You looked so sexy lying there handcuffed to the bed, wearing that cock ring and letting me fuck you with a vibrator.” He turned his head and licked a stripe over Archie’s neck. “I still think about that, you know.”

                Archie whimpered when he felt David’s hand snake its way between them and palm his package through the briefs he wore. “Yeah?”

                “Oh yeah. When I’m alone I like to think about you and jerk off. I imagine doing that all over again or better yet, I imagine watching you fuck yourself with one of your dildos. God, it’s so hot to imagine you that way.”

                “Hmm, I think about that too,” Archie moaned, stretching his neck out for David to suck on. “Except I’m the one getting to tie you up and use the toys.”

                “Yeah? Would you like to tie me up, Archie? You want to be able to have your way with me?”

                “Yes…” Archie’s answer came out in a raspy voice as David’s hand rubbed him harder. “Can I?”

                David whined softly as he sucked a tiny bruise onto Archie’s neck. “I’d love for you to, baby… but I don’t have anything here for you to…”

                Archie giggled softly and pulled away slightly. “I um, I brought some things.”

                It shouldn’t have surprised David in the least that Archie had already taken care of that. He probably wouldn’t have brought it up had he not already had something in mind. “Really?” He asked with a raised brow.

                “Yeah. I stopped by my apartment on the way here. I’d bought some new things a few weeks ago and I am dying to use them.”

                David grinned and rolled to his back stretching out with his hands above his head. “Well, I’m all yours baby. Do with me what you will.”

                Archie was almost giddy with excitement when he slid off the bed to go find the backpack he’d brought with him. When he got back, David had moved up in the bed putting him a little closer to the headboard. Archie rejoined him and sat astride his stomach while unzipping his bag. “I’m going to show you what I have. If there is anything you’re not comfortable with, just tell me, ok?” He knew that David was putting a lot of trust into him at that moment and he didn’t want to ruin the chances of ever being able to do it again.

                David nodded and rested his hands on Archie’s thighs. He was eager to know what kind of toys Archie had brought with him.

The first thing Archie pulled out was a couple of condoms and a whole bottle of lube. He grinned when David’s eyebrow arched. “It’s flavored.” He then went about pulling various items out of the bag including a couple of silk scarves, a cock ring, two little, silver clip-like things that David wasn’t sure were, a slender vibrator, a few different sized dildos, and a sting of four anal beads. Archie laid them all out on the bed next to David and looked at him with question. “Any concerns?”

“Um, yeah. Two.”

“Ok?” Archie waited patiently for him to tell him.

“That big dildo there—the one that actually looks like a real dick—how big is it?”

A smirk tugged at the corner of Archie’s lips. “It’s eight inches long and about two and a half inches around.”

“Um…”

“It hardly any bigger than you,” Archie said. “I promise I’ll be as gentle as I can and if you…”

“Ok,” David interrupted. “What about those little clips? Are they nipple clamps?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck…” David squirmed a bit. “You’re going to kill me, Archuleta.”

“No,” Archie replied deviously. “I’m only going to take you to paradise.” He picked up the silk scarves and leaned over to pick up one of David’s arms. “These are a bit more comfortable than the handcuffs,” he assured him while wrapping one around David’s wrist and then reaching for the other. “I’m not going to tie you to the bed. I just want your hands bound.”

Once he had both wrists fastened together securely, but comfortably, Archie slid down a bit and placed a soft kiss against David’s lips while sliding his hand down to grasp the hard cock between his legs. “First we need to take care of this so you don’t blow your load in the middle of playtime,” he whispered seductively.

David squirmed, already feeling the hair on the back of his neck standing up. “Oh shit…”

Archie grinned and began trailing kisses down David’s torso until he reached the cloth covered bulge between his legs. He glanced up for a moment before opening his mouth and latching it over the cloth. He sucked and licked until the entire front of David’s underwear was wet with saliva and David was begging him for more. He then hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxer-briefs and pulled them down, carefully lifting them over his cock and tugging them free from beneath David.

He trailed kisses down David’s right leg as he pulled them down and off. Then he licked and kissed his way back up over his left calf, stopping to suck on the sensitive spot behind his knee.

“Oooh, Archie…” David sighed, fidgeting slightly at the gentle sweep of Archie’s tongue.

Smiling—rather pleased with himself—Archie continued his journey on up David’s thigh. He lapped benevolently at the place where David’s thigh met his pelvis before moving on to the gorgeous cock that stood at attention just aching to be touched. First, he licked a long stripe along the underside, feeling the vein pulse beneath his tongue. Then he wrapped his hand around the thick base and pumped a few times, drawing a strangled moan from David.

He watched his hand sliding up and down the long, solid shaft for a moment before parting his lips to take the leaking head into his eager mouth.

“Oh, God…” David moaned, lifting his head and craning his neck to better see Archie going down on him. He was so close to the edge as it was, he didn’t think it would take much to get him off. He tried thrusting his hips, but Archie had him pinned to the bed and was unrelenting as he noisily dragged his mouth up and down. “Shit…” he groaned; squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “Fuck!” Archie’s mouth was like a vacuum suctioning his orgasm right out of him. He came within moments, emptying his thick load down his lover’s throat.

Archie moved back up in the bed and kissed David slowly as his breathing returned to normal, and then he smiled while nipping at his jaw. “I really like having you tied up like this,” he murmured. “Gives me a chance to really look at you—all of you.” He glanced down raking his eyes up over David’s body. “You’re really sexy, you know that? Manly, but soft in all the right places.” He moved his mouth closer to David’s ear and growled, “So fucking hot.”

He shifted his lips to David’s neck while moving a hand to brush over one dark nipple. He pinched it lightly; rolling it between his fingers and making David moan. “You like that? Having your nipples played with?” Archie scooted down, bringing his mouth to the puckered nub.

                “Ah!” David gasped feeling the pinch of teeth followed by the soothing swipe of tongue before Archie pulled it into his mouth and sucked roughly until it was standing in a hardened peak. He watched as the younger man reached for one of the silver clips and brought it up to scrape against the sensitive bud. David hissed as the clamp was attached to his skin at the same time Archie’s lips closed around the other nipple.

                Once both clamps were attached, Archie licked and kissed his way down to David’s stomach. He bathed the supple flesh with his tongue and nipped lightly at his slightly pudgy, but extremely cute belly, making him chuckle and then sigh in contentment.

                Finally, he reached his cock once more. It lay soft and spent, nestled in a patch of light hair. He kissed it and glanced up at David before grabbing the cock ring from his pile of toys. Carefully, he slipped the ring onto his lover’s cock and pulled his balls snuggly through the second loop. “Comfy?” He asked just to be sure.

                “Yeah,” David replied, wondering what Archie would do next. He watched in wonderment as Archie reached for a pillow and instructed him to lift his hips. So using his feet to hoist himself up, he lifted his bottom up long enough for Archie to push the pillow beneath him.

                “So… what shall we start with?” He asked picking up the vibrator and one of the small dildos. He flipped the switch on the vibrator, smirking as he rubbed it against the inside of one of David’s spread thighs. The older man flinched a bit at the sensation. “I think we’ll go with this.”

                David whimpered softly, biting his lip as Archie slid the toy closer to his cock that was starting to come to life once more. “Mmph…” he whined, letting his head fall back against the pillows.

                “You like that, baby?” Archie reached for the bottle of lube and flipped it open. He poured an ample amount onto David; drizzling it over his cock and around his entrance that was bared as his legs was pulled back. He reached down and ran his hand through the lube that trickled over David’s ass and spread it over the tight, pucker that he couldn’t wait to get into. “Mmm, I can’t wait to bury myself in your tight ass.”

                David’s body trembled as Archie dragged the vibrator over his tight, puckered entrance. “Shit, yes.”

                Archie grinned and continued rubbing the slender, vibrating device up and down over him for a few moments getting it nice and coated with lube. “How does that feel?” He asked while pressing the tip against the constricted bundle of nerves that clenched as the tiny vibrations hit them. David could only moan as the slim vibrator began poking into him, and Archie took that as a good sign and began pushing it a little further into his lover. He watched as David’s body opened a little bit more with each shallow thrust of the vibrator.

                “Oh, God, Archie…” David sighed heavily with a shudder when the whole vibrator was inside of him and Archie wiggled it around a bit.

                Archie grinned when David’s hips lifted up off of the bed and he moaned loudly when the vibrating toy slid over his prostate. “Oh,” Archie teased, pulling the vibrator back before pushing it back inside. “I think we found your spot.” He hit it again and watched as David’s body quivered and he spotted hints of perspiration breaking out over David’s creamy, white skin.

                Archie continued working with the vibrator for several moments until he felt that it was time for a little bit of a change. He reached over and picked up the smallest of the dildos that he’d brought. David groaned as the lubricated faux cock slid into him rather easily.

                For the next several moments, Archie opened him, preparing him for the larger toys that he’d brought along. Finally, when David was writhing around begging him for more, he picked up the big one. He instructed and then helped David to turn over, onto his knees. Once he was positioned right—bent over and bracing himself on his elbows—Archie began the task of working the large dildo into his lover’s waiting body.

                It didn’t take long at all to work it into him. In fact, once it was all the way inside, David began rocking back, trying to fuck it on his own. Archie let him for a while but then stopped him in favor of working it in and out of him at his own pace. It was so hot, watching the way it moved in and out of David’s body and how tight David’s ass stretched around it. The image coupled with the delightful sounds David was making was insanely arousing to Archie.

                Archie bit his lip, moments later, watching as he pulled the big rubber dick from inside of David, the large head creating a slick popping sound as it came out, leaving him slightly agape for a split second. “Mm,” Archie moaned while planting a kiss on David’s thigh. “You like having a big dick up your ass, don’t you?”

                David grunted, and thrust backwards as he nodded his head.

                “Like the way it makes you feel so full? Yeah, I know baby.” He ran a soothing hand over David’s ass as he reached for the last of his toys. The string of beads. “That’s how I feel when I have your cock inside of me. So full and stretched to the max.” His hand left David for a moment to pick up the bottle of lube in which he used to coat the beads. “These are my favorite,” Archie said as he rubbed the first ball against David’s pucker. He pushed the bead with his thumb until it was sucked into David’s body. “Oh that’s so hot,” Archie commented, admiring the way David closed back up once the bead was past the tight ring.

                One at a time, he pushed all of the beads into David until there was nothing left except the loop at the end of the nylon rope that held the beads together.

                Archie then moved around David until he was in front of him. He smiled, taking in the sight of his lover in that position. He was looking quite submissive with his ass in the air and his hands bound together. Gently, he brushed his knuckles along David’s scruffy cheek and then leaned forward and whispered, “You look so sexy like this,” against his ear before tilting his head up and kissing him slowly.

                When he pulled away, David’s eyes were still closed and he was panting slightly. “How does your ass feel, baby?” Archie grinned as he spoke to David in a seductive tone. He had a serious kink for dirty talk and just loved referring to David as baby. Especially in this position. It gave him a feeling of empowerment that usually belonged to David. He chuckled lightly as David’s body shuddered and he moaned lowly. Archie knew by the way his wiggled his hips that he was clenching around the beads. “Feel good?”

                David could only nod in response. Archie was doing things to him that he’d never considered letting anyone else do and the knowledge that he was completely comfortable with that along with the incredible stimulation he was receiving brought a rush of tears to his eyes. He blinked them away quickly as Archie’s cock brushed against his cheek. Turning his head, he tried to get a taste of the rigid phallus, but Archie was quick to pull way. “Uh uh…” he said while running his hand up and down his engorged length

                Archie smiled smugly at the pleading stare he received from David. “Patience baby. I know you want it.” He guided his dick along David’s cheekbone, smearing a bit of precum along the way. He bit at his own lip and hissed softly as David’s eyes closed and his lips pursed into a pout.

                “Oh, baby,” he murmured while rubbing the wet tip of his cock over David’s lips. “You’re so…” the word beautiful was on the tip of his tongue and spilling out of his mouth before he could stop it. Luckily, David didn’t seem to mind as his eyes flew open and he stared up at Archie for a moment before he opened his mouth to surround the tip of Archie’s penis as it lay, leaking against his lips. “Mmm…” Archie mewled softly while lifting his hands to David’s hair. He looked down and his eyes locked with David’s as he began thrusting his hips gently driving his length into David’s eager mouth.

                 He kept a slow pace for a few moments before pulling out and enjoying the way David’s tongue flitted enthusiastically over the sensitive head. “Ah, yeah, Cook,” he moaned just as he pushed back into his mouth. “Fuck!” David groaned and took it like a pro when Archie’s hips began moving faster and his dick slid further into his mouth. “Oh, Cook!”

                Moments later, Archie finally pulled away completely causing David to groan in protest because he really, _really_ enjoyed having Archie’s cock in his mouth… well that and the sounds that he was making. God, they turned him on so much.

                Archie then cupped David’s face in his hands and placed a sloppy kiss on his wet lips. “Mm… I am going to fuck you so good…”

                David smirked and in a husky, aroused tone said, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

                Archie moved back around to sit on his knees behind David. He reached up and tugged at gently on the loop, which caused David to gasp in surprise and fist his bound hands in the bedspread. “Oh fuck, Archie…”

                “Feels good, doesn’t it?” he asked as he watched the first bead opening David from the inside as it was being pulled out.

                “Oh shit, yeah,” he panted as Archie continued pulling the beads out, one by one until they were all out. Then, after adding some more lubrication, he reinserted them, smiling when David’s body greedily took them in once more.

                “I wish you could see how hot this is…” he said before leaning in to press his lips against one of David’s rounded cheeks. “It’s so sexy…” he rubbed his hands up over the backs of David’s quivering thighs. “How are you doing baby? Need a break?”

                “No,” David answered quickly. “I’m good.”

                Archie snickered at David’s anxiousness to move on. He didn’t say anything more though. Instead, he lowered his mouth back down and kissed David’s tailbone lightly before moving on down.

                “Aw!” David growled, nearly losing his balance when Archie’s tongue swirled against his entrance, twisting around the beaded loop. “Fuuuuck…”

                Archie grinned and teased David with the tip of his tongue for a moment longer before closing his teeth on the toy and pulling slowly. He pulled gently with his mouth watching as each bead was expelled from David’s body once again.

                As the last bead fell loose, Archie dropped the toy and reached for a condom with one hand while the other stayed planted on David’s ass, caressing it gently, dipping his thumb inside of him. “You ready for me, baby?”

                “Oh, God, yes…” David pleaded breathily. “I want you to fuck me, baby.”

                “Yeah? You want it bad, don’t you Cookie?” Archie smirked while he rolled the condom onto his hard cock and slicked it up with lube. He glanced down at David’s cock, hanging between his spread thighs. It was hard and red, straining for release as it dribbled pre-cum onto the bed below.

                As he listened to David tell him in a sexy, gruff voice just how bad he wanted it, Archie smeared some more lube onto David and leaned in to nip playfully at both cheeks before he positioned himself at his entrance. He slid the head of his hard cock up and down the slick crease of David’s ass, teasing him a little more.

                “Jesus,” David growled. “Fuck, Archie… Just do it already!”

                Archie chuckled and pressed his tip into him. “Say please…”

                “Oh my fuck! Please?” David tossed a glance back at Archie, but was soon forced to close his eyes and moan loudly as Archie’s entire length slowly penetrated him. “Ooh…. Yes… Oh fuck, so good…” He gritted his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut, and dropped his head down to rest on his hands that were still bound and gripping at the covers while Archie started pounding into him with quick, hard thrusts.

                “Ooh, Cook,” Archie moaned; his hands gripping tightly at David’s hips as he thrust his own against him. “I’m not going to last very long.” He could already feel it in the pit of him stomach, the moment he slid into David’s hot body, he felt the stir. “God, it feels so good…”

                Several long moments later David was reduced to a whimpering mess as Archie fucked him like he’d never been and suddenly without even being touched, his cock erupted, spewing his hot, sticky seed all over the blankets beneath him. His whole body shook violently and he felt tears spilling from his eyes from the shear intensity of his orgasm. “Oh… fuck…,” he breathed in short gasps once he was able to find his voice.

                Archie, who had stilled his own hips in the midst of David’s climax, smiled and rubbed his hand soothingly over his sweaty back as he slid from within him.

                David rolled to his back, breathing heavily and feeling boneless as he stared up at Archie who was removing the condom from his unsatisfied cock. “Holy shit that was awesome.”

                With a grin, Archie maneuvered himself to sit on his knees between David’s spread thighs. There he began sliding his hand up and down his shaft, jerking himself until he too reached the brink.

                David watched in interest as Archie’s body tensed and his cum splattered over his own cock and stomach leaving thick, creamy splotches on his skin. “Fuck baby, I love watching you cum. You’re so sexy,” he muttered as Archie slinked up over his body to collapse halfway on top of him. “And so fucking gorgeous.”

                Archie grinned and kissed his lips lazily while reaching up to undo the silk scarf that held David’s hands together above his head.


	5. Miss Me

 

 

Winter break was finally over and David was going stir crazy without Archie around to appease his near constant hard-on. He’d received a text from the younger man earlier that morning saying that he’d made it in safely and would drop by to visit after his last class. Then he later received another text saying that he wouldn’t be around until nearly four because he was covering for his performing arts professor and had to supervise a rehearsal in the theater.

                That bit of news actually threw David off course for the rest of the day. He’d been looking so forward to meeting Archie at one-thirty and finding out that he had to wait longer was a huge bummer. At three o’clock when he stopped for the day, David headed to his vehicle thinking about how he was going to keep himself occupied for another hour while he waited for Archie to arrive at his place. When he slid into the driver’s side of his SUV, he reached down, pressing his palm against his cock that had decided early in the morning that it wasn’t going to make the day easy for David. It rose in excitement with nearly every thought of the younger man that crossed David’s mind.

                It was those thoughts that unnerved him. It was also those thoughts that made him drive all the way across town to the performing arts building where he knew Archie would be. After parking in the main parking lot, he got out of his vehicle and headed up the steps to the front doors. Archie had told him that he would be in charge of closing up the main theater where his class was working so David walked along the main corridor looking for the right entrance.

                He finally came to a set of open double doors. He smirked, hearing Archie’s voice belting out his current favorite song. Quietly, he walked into the theater, closing the doors carefully behind him and locking them once he knew for sure that Archie was alone. David stood there for a few moments just watching Archie move around on the stage putting away props and occasionally dancing a few steps as he sang along to his iPod.

                Eventually, David began making his way down the aisle to the stage where he stopped and waited for Archie to notice him. When he finally did, the look on his face was priceless and he stumbled slightly, shocked to learn that he was no longer by himself.

                “Cook! Oh my gosh, what are… how did…”

                “Well hello to you too, Arch,” David said with a smile as Archie pulled the ear buds from his ears and turned his iPod off. “I was enjoying the show, by the way.” He shook his head, forever amused by the fact that something—anything—could still embarrass Archie. It didn’t seem possible after some of the things they’d done.

                “Oh, um… I was just, ya know, getting into the music,” he explained as David walked up the few steps to join him on the stage. “Um, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at your place.”

                David shrugged, wondering if he should tell him about how much he’d been anticipating his return to Dallas and how much disappointment he'd felt when he found out he’d have to wait even longer. It kind of made him feel like a stalker and he was sure it would sound even worse. However, when he looked back up at Archie, he saw a familiar glint in his eyes and he knew that Archie would understand. “It’s been a long four weeks.”

                Archie nodded with a mischievous grin. “I know.” He stepped a little closer to his lover and slipped his hands beneath David’s dark jacket to rest them on his waist. “I missed you too.”

                David shivered as Archie’s voice dropped lower and his lips grazed against his neck. “It’s crazy what you do to me,” he mumbled as his own arms slid around Archie; immediately grasping handfuls of that perfect ass. “How did we make it two whole years?”

                Archie’s smile broadened a bit just before their lips finally met and he gasped with satisfaction because David wasted no time; going full-fledge right into a hard, passionate kiss. Whining softly as David’s tongue pushed its way into his open mouth, Archie moved his hand lower and squeezed firmly at his lover’s manhood.

                Seconds later, David pulled away from the kiss and pressed down on Archie’s shoulders, forcing him to his knees. “Suck me,” he demanded, breathlessly.

                Without hesitation or further instruction, Archie reached for the fly on David’s pants. Once he had them open he went for the gorgeous cock that he’d been craving all day. David was halfway hard and quivering with need when Archie’s fingers wrapped around him, drawing him from the confines of his boxer briefs. Archie licked his lips with anticipation as he stroked the shaft a few times before he leaned in to press an open-mouthed kiss to the spot just above his balls.

                “Yes…” David whispered, twisting his fingers in the fabric of his own shirt as he held it up.

                Archie hummed softly as he worked his mouth slowly over David’s cock, breathing in through his nose and enjoying David’s musky, masculine scent. He grunted softly as the fingers on David’s free hand threaded through his hair, pulling gently at the strands to help guide him.

                “Ahh, baby my cock missed you.”

                With the head of David’s erection still in his mouth and his balls held skillfully in his hand, Archie glanced up at David who was staring down at him and mumbling about how good it felt and how talented he was. It all made his own cock throb. Moaning softly, he pulled his mouth off of David and began licking and kissing his way back down the thick shaft.

                David threw his head back, groaning and biting his lower lip as Archie’s mouth closed around his right nut, sucking it gently into his wet mouth. Archie spent a generous amount of time paying special attention to that area, sucking and tonguing the delicate sacs before going back to take David’s cock into his mouth again.

                “Yeah…” David growled, looking down at Archie, who was bobbing his head eagerly. “That’s it, baby.” He encouraged as Archie slowed a bit and eased more of David’s cock into his mouth. “There ya go. Take it all, Baby. Swallow it… Damn you look so sexy with my dick in your mouth.”

                Archie glanced up at David again, their eyes meeting briefly.

                “Fuck…” David groaned while Archie held just the head of his dick between his lips, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bulb as he twisted his hand up and down the long, hard shaft. “I’m gonna… Oh, God, baby… I’m gonna cum.”

                Determined to make him do just that, Archie increased the speed of his hand and worked his mouth more diligently. “Mmm,” Archie hummed as David’s fingers tightened in his hair. He knew it wouldn’t be long before the solid length was gushing hot seed into his mouth. He craved it; thirsted for it. He wanted to drink down every, last drop.

                David soon let out an animalistic growl and began spilling into Archie’s mouth. Spurt after spurt, he came, emptying his load while Archie did his best to swallow it all.

                “Mm,” Archie moaned, kissing his way over David’s cock as it softened. His own cock throbbed, still confined in his jeans that seemed to be getting tighter by the second.

                Once his breathing had returned to almost normal, David tugged at Archie’s shoulders to make him stand. When the younger man was on his feet, David pulled him in for a long, hard kiss. He groaned as their tongues rolled over one another and he could taste the essence of himself in Archie’s mouth. Both of his hands slid down to grab Archie’s ass, making him whimper and thrust forward.

“Let’s get out of here,” Archie murmured between kisses.

****

                They went to Archie’s apartment this time. Archie’s roommate wasn’t going to be there until the next day so they had the place to themselves.

                As soon as the door closed, David pressed Archie up against it, attacking his mouth with an eager lips. His hands moved in haste over Archie and it was as if the younger man could feel him everywhere. “Cook,” Archie whimpered, turning his head as David’s hand landed on the front of his jeans where his cock was straining against the fabric. “Please…”

                “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” David growled, smirking when Archie visibly trembled. “How does that sound? Do you want that?”

                Whimpering softly, Archie nodded again, letting David know that was exactly what he wanted. It’s what he always wanted from David. Sometimes it scared him when he thought about how much he wanted it.

                “Good,” David whispered as his hand moved again, this time landing two fingers against Archie’s lips. “Open.” He smiled when Archie obeyed and opened his mouth to suck both fingers inside. “Yeah, that’s a good boy. Get them real nice and wet.”

                Archie groaned and bathed David’s fingers with his tongue making them slick with saliva while David’s other hand moved down to the front of Archie’s jeans. He fumbled a bit with the button until Archie reached down to help him.

                “That’s good enough,” David said, pulling his fingers from Archie’s mouth and replacing them with his lips.

“Mm,” Archie moaned, tasting David’s tongue as it plunged into his mouth, licking insistently at every nook and cranny while he shoved the back of Archie’s jeans down and slipped a wet finger into the cleft of his ass. Archie whimpered and spread his legs a bit more as the slick digit rubbed firmly over his opening, enticing the ring to relax a bit more.

“Yeah… That’s it, baby,” David murmured, pulling his mouth away from Archie’s as the tip of his finger penetrated. “Let me in.”

Archie shuddered and reached for David’s pants as he felt the finger sliding into him. He unbuttoned his lover’s pants, pushed them down just enough to expose his thick cock in which he took into his hand, and began to stroke while David’s finger continued to prod.

Several moments later when David dropped to his knees, Archie pulled his own shirt off and tossed it aside. He watched his lover grab onto his jeans and pull them down along with his underwear. His hard cock slapped against his abdomen, waiting to be touched. But David didn’t touch him there. Instead, he grabbed his hips and turned him around.

                Archie gasped, bracing himself against the door as David’s hands landed firmly on his ass and spread his cheeks apart. “Oh, God…” Archie pressed his cheek against the cool wood and moaned, feeling David’s breath against his skin followed by the tickle of his beard.  

                David’s eyes closed as he rubbed his face against Archie’s smooth skin for a moment before he pulled back to look at the sight before him. There, exposed completely, was the gorgeous, pink pucker of skin that David had hungered for while Archie was gone.

He then nipped lightly at the supple flesh of Archie’s right cheek, leaving a slight red mark in which he soothed with a gentle lap of tongue. “You want this, Archie?”

                “Yes,” Archie pleaded as he spread his legs a bit more. “Yes, please. I want it.” He pinched his lower lip between his teeth, anticipating the intense pleasure he was about to receive. A soft gasp escaped his lips at the first touch of David’s tongue.

                “Mmm,” David moaned as he dragged his tongue flatly over Archie’s tight opening. The sounds Archie made when David licked him there were so uninhibited; so arousing. David loved it.

                “Ugh…” Archie growled, clawing at the door. David’s probing tongue set his whole body on fire and he never wanted that feeling to end. However, it was obvious that David had other plans and Archie soon felt his lips moving up his back, kissing and licking along his spine.

                “Turn around,” David’s gruff voice murmured against Archie’s ear.

After he turned around, Archie kicked off his shoes and stepped shakily out of the pants that remained pooled around his ankles. His eyes met his David’s and the older man pulled him in for another heated kiss.

Then David gently pushed Archie to sit on the throw-covered arm of a nearby chair. A sly grin formed on David’s lips before he grabbed Archie’s hips and pulled him forward until his ass was barely on the edge and their cocks pressed together.

Archie grabbed onto David’s arms, trying to keep his balance as a strangled moan echoed in the small room.  He buried his face in the crook of David’s neck, moaning as the older man gyrated his hips, creating hot friction.

Gently, David laid Archie back on the chair and kissed his way up over his toned abdomen, stopping to suck on dark nipples. He licked and teased the small buds until they stood tight and erect, forming tiny peaks and Archie was writhing beneath him; thrusting his hips up, trying to make contact. David’s hands skimmed along his young lover’s sides, moving over his hips, seeking out strong thighs in which he pushed back as he stood.

As David went to retrieve the lube from drawer on the end table, he paused for a moment to take in the sight of Archie looking up at him with sparkling eyes, bent in such a lewd position with his ass hiked up over the chair arm and his knees tucked against his chest. “Fuck, baby. If you only knew how hot you look right now.” He was nearly panting with desire as she shrugged his jacket off and loosened his tie.

Archie grinned, peering up at his lover through his legs that he’d hooked his arms around. It wasn’t the most ideal position, but knowing what David was going to do to him trumped the discomfort of the pose. Before he knew it, David was bending over him, licking a long stripe up the underside of his cock. However, it wasn’t exactly that which caused his insides to twist into a hot mess. No, that was all the sight of David taking his entire length into his mouth in one fluid move. He watched, mesmerized and incredibly turned on as David slid his lips up and down the solid shaft, leaving it glisten.

David hummed around him, sucking deliberately for a moment before finally letting it fall from his mouth. He smirked at Archie’s reaction when started licking lower.

“Oh God,” Archie moaned as David began sucking his balls into his mouth, rolling them around and tugging gently.

“You like that, baby?”

“Mm, yeah.” Archie stared down at David, licking his lips purposely as his lover glanced up. “Know what else I like?”

David didn’t reply, he simply dropped his mouth lower and plunged the tip of his tongue as deep as he could, completely aware of the string of obscenities spilling out of Archie’s mouth. David growled, low in his throat as he probed the rigid hole, forcing it to open.

Archie couldn’t keep his moans from growing louder and his body from trembling as David rimmed him mercilessly. What made it even better for him was that, in his position, he could see what David was doing. He could tell how much David was enjoying himself. “Mm, don’t stop, Cook. Please don’t stop!”

David had no intentions of stopping, he loved making Archie keen and writhe in delight as his tongue darted in and out. He loved the sounds that echoed in the room and the way Archie begged him for more.

“Fuck, baby,” David said, taking a second to press his hands against both cheeks and look at slight gape that he’d created. “So pretty… so fucking, pretty. Mmm!”

Archie yelped once more and dug his fingers into the chair arm above his head as David’s tongue was suddenly on him again, flexing; working itself deeper.

This time when David pulled his mouth away, he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the wet, quivering entrance and gently pressed down. Archie made a soft mewling sound as the digit penetrated with ease.

“Look at that,” David murmured in a gruff voice before sliding his other thumb in right next to it. “Yeah, that’s it...”

Soon David rose back up to finish undressing himself and to allow Archie a second to relax his legs from his awkward position. Once he’d shed his clothes, David stepped back toward the chair where Archie was already drawing his knees up invitingly. David smirked and reached down, circling his fingers around his own throbbing dick.

Much to Archie’s dismay, David was still intent on making him wait. The younger man groaned in frustration, feeling the naked head of David’s cock as he tapped it against his eager entrance. “God, you enjoy teasing me way too much.”

David grinned, still looking down, watching his cock as it moved over the opening. “Shit, I bet it would be so hot watching cum drip out of your sweet ass.”

Archie’s eyes grew wide and he stared at David for a moment to see if he was being serious. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest when he realized that he was. “You want to find out?”

David’s head shot up, his mouth hanging open in shock. “Really?”

It was Archie’s turn to give him a wicked grin. “Yeah… I want you to cum inside me.”

“Fuuuck,” David groaned, already reaching for the lube.

Once he’d coated his aching cock with the slick liquid, he rubbed the tip over Archie’s entrance some more, pressing in slightly, just enough to taunt the younger man until he whined, “Mmm, Cook… Stop teasing!”

“Damn, I love how much you want it,” David growled before he pushed the tip of his erection into Archie, the tight warmth enveloping him like a glove. “Oh. God…”

Archie moaned loudly, feeling every inch of David’s bare cock as it slid into him. “Cook,” Archie moaned David’s name as he slowly penetrated. Then, as the older man leaned over, Archie wrapped his arms around his neck and looked directly into his eyes, whispering, “Fuck me.”

David shuddered, feeling every nerve in his body standing on end. He wasn’t sure if it was because of how turned on he was or because of the look in Archie’s eyes. Either way, it provoked him. He gave a swift thrust and buried the remaining few inches of his thick length inside of his young lover.

“Yes! Oh God, that’s it!” Archie cried.

David began thrusting his hips gradually at first, trying to find the perfect rhythm. He watched, somewhat entranced by how eagerly Archie’s body accepted him, as he slowly moved in and out. Archie’s low whimpers pulled him out of his thoughts, and he then leaned over, wanting—needing—to kiss Archie. Archie’s arms and legs wrapped around him as he came forward to claim succulent lips.

“Mmm,” Archie moaned into David’s mouth, loving the slight change in angle. He groaned with the realization that he might not be able to live without David’s cock—without him.

“God, Archie…” David groaned as he broke the kiss and rotated his hips, already panting with need.

Archie grinned, sliding his hand along David’s torso—from his chest down to his stomach—as he looked up at him. “I can’t wait to feel you cum.”

“Fuck,” David groaned, as sweat began to trickle down his neck. At the rate he was going, Archie wasn’t going to have to wait long. He rose back up, leaving one hand on Archie calf and moving the other to the base of his cock. He pulled completely out of Archie, watching the opening constrict, before pushing back in. He did that a few times, enjoying the noises that Archie made every time he pulled out. Finally, when he felt calmed enough to continue, he pushed into Archie’s body and began thrusting again.

Soon all that could be heard was the slapping of skin on skin and the carnal cries of gratification. David locked eyes with Archie, gripped the chair arm above Archie’s head, and thrust his hips hard and fast, pumping his cock into Archie with vigor. There was a hot pool boiling low in his belly and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer. “Oh, Archie…” He gasped. “Fuck, baby... I’m almost…”

“Mmm,” Archie panted, “cum inside me. Let me feel it.”

David groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. The scorching heat in his belly moved lower and he felt his balls tighten. “Oh shit…,” he yelped, his hips stilling as the first gush of hot seed rushed through him. “I’m cumming baby. I’m cumming!”

Archie groaned, writhing slightly as he watched David letting go. It was so hot and so—so feral. He wanted to see that look on David’s face every time.

“Fuck,” David panted, a lazy grin spreading over his lips as he finished and his eyes locked with Archie’s.

Archie could feel David’s length still twitching and wet warmth spreading inside him as David leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was soft and filled with a passion unlike anything Archie had ever felt. He whimpered when David pulled back, tugging on his lower lip.

After breaking the kiss, David stood back up, letting his spent cock slip from inside Archie along with a bit of milky-white. “Mmm,” He groaned, rubbing a finger over the slick, redden pucker, coaxing it to relax and let more out. “So hot, baby.

                Archie whimpered when two of David’s fingers slipped into him and his other hand wrapped around his rock-hard cock. “Ooh, yes…Cook.”

                “You wanna cum, baby?” David asked his fingers moving in search of Archie’s spot while his hand slid up and down his length.

                “Oh God, yes,” Archie moaned as David’s fingers brushed over his prostate. He almost came at that first touch.

                “Go ahead, Archie. Let go.” David spoke to him in a low, gruff voice while stroking his cock and massaging him from the inside. “Let me watch you cum.”

                “Cook,” Archie whined, hitching his hips up and trying to grind on David’s fingers. “Oh, God!” Archie turned into a blundering mess as he reached his peak and his orgasm ripped through his body, spewing hot semen over his own chest and neck, even on his face.

                As he gasped, trying to reclaim his breath, David withdrew his fingers and leaned down to lick a long path from the tip of Archie’s cock all the way up to his lips, stopping to gather stings of cum as he moved.

                “Mmm,” Archie moaned, tangling his fingers in David’s hair as the older man’s mouth covered his and the taste of his own seed landed on his tongue.

                Keeping his mouth on Archie’s, David gathered his lover in his strong embrace and felt his body loosen up as he slipped out of the awkward position. David lifted him up to sit on the chair arm as they continued to kiss, enjoying the afterglow.

                Archie giggled lightly as David’s lips finally moved away from his and he began nibbling on his jaw. “My whole body feels like Jell-O right now,” he said.

                “Good,” David said with a smirk. “That’s how you’re supposed to feel.”

                “Hmm,” Archie whined, resting his head against David’s shoulder. “Why can’t I get enough of you?”

                “Because I know just how to take care of you,” David replied with a sigh. “We should get cleaned up. Shower?”

                Archie reached between them and found David’s cock. He gave David a devilish grin as he slid his hand languidly over the soft appendage. “Shower sounds good. Shower-sex sounds better.”

                “You’re gonna be the death of me, Archuleta.”

                “Are you saying no?”

                Instead of an answer, Archie received a low growl and was picked up carried to the bathroom.


	6. Let Me Fall for You

Archie sighed as he laid back in the thick bubbles, resting against David’s chest. When he’d arrived at David’s place shortly after he’d called to ask him over, Archie found the older man preparing a bubble bath in his huge garden tub that he’d surrounded by tea light candles and rose petals. David had insisted that they both take a few moments to enjoy a little pampering. “This is nice, Cook. What’s the occasion?”

                David smirked, lifting a hand from the water to skim over Archie’s arm. “No occasion. Just thought it would be relaxing. You know I had that thing at work this week and you had your finals. It’s been stressful for both of us.”

                Smiling, Archie closed his eyes and relaxed a little more as David’s strong arms circled around him. “Yeah, that’s true. How did your meeting go?”

                “Eh,” David replied as he pressed a tender kiss to Archie’s shoulder blade. “It went well. Better than I expected. How were your finals?”

                “Most of them were alright. I flew through them. But then there was advanced composition, and Dr. Greene is a douche.”

                David chuckled and trailed his lips along Archie’s shoulder and up his neck. “I can’t believe you just called your teacher a douche. That’s so unlike you.”

                “If you met the man, you would understand,” Archie informed him with a soft laugh. “I worked my butt off on that piece and he had the nerve to call it mediocre.”

                With that bit of information, David halted his kisses and asked, “Are you talking about the song you played for me the other day?”

                “Yeah. That would be the one,” Archie said with another sigh. “I got a low C on it.”

                “Aw, I’m sorry, baby.” David kissed his cheek. “I thought it was beautiful.” He then reached up and raked his wet fingers through Archie’s dark hair, making it stand up in every direction, which David found to be adorable. He sighed, realizing that he was doing it again.

Over the last few weeks, he caught himself doing many things that reminded him of the feelings he’d started to develop before he left the ranch. Like when he just took a moment to look at Archie, how sexy he was and how turned on he made him weren’t the only things he noticed. He also noticed things like the cute way Archie’s brow furrowed when he was concentrating on something complex or the different smiles that he had. There was one that he used when he was really happy and excited. David swore it could literally light up a darkened room. Then there was the way he always felt the need to be near him, to hold him and kiss him and just… Archie saying his name drew him from his thoughts. “Hmm?”

Archie was looking at him with a funny expression on his face. “Where were you just now?”

“Oh, sorry. I was just thinking that your advanced composition instructor must be nuts.” He smiled and nuzzled his face in the crook of Archie’s neck. “But at least you passed, right?”

“Yeah,” Archie replied while giggling and reaching up to push David’s face away from his neck. “That tickles.”

David ignored him and rubbed his face lightly against the delicate skin once more, but this time Archie’s laughter ended when their mouths found each other in a tender, sweet kiss.

Archie whimpered and reached up to cup David’s cheek with his hand, leaving a stream of soapy water in its wake. Carefully, as their kiss grew deeper, Archie maneuvered himself around so that he was sitting astride David’s lap, facing him.

David’s hands splayed across his back and pulled him closer as his tongue sought entrance to his mouth. The older man groaned with contentment as Archie opened his mouth and their tongues tangled.

Archie’s heart began to flutter with awareness that what they were doing was decidedly romantic and usually only happened between couples; not two friends who liked to have casual sex with each other on a somewhat regular basis.

Sometimes when they were together, he allowed himself to think of them like that. To imagine that they were a real couple and that David loved him in the same way he was almost certain he loved him. He knew it was probably foolish and in the end, he might end up getting his heart broken, but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t something new and it wasn’t as easy to push to the back of his mind as it had been that summer.

“Archie,” David suddenly broke away, gasping for air and pushing him back just a bit.

When Archie opened his eyes, David’s were closed and he was breathing heavily and the grip he had on both of Archie’s wrists was desperate. “Cook?”

“I… Archie, this is crazy.” He finally opened his eyes and looked into Archie’s wide, hazel ones that were staring right back at him. “We need to talk. This… We can’t keep going on like this.”

And just like that, Archie felt his heart plummeting and the sting of tears burned at the back of his eyes. Suddenly everything fell into place. The bubble bath, the candles, the romantic atmosphere; David was planning to make this their last night together. It would have been a nice gesture, but apparently, he couldn’t go through with it again and was ending it before they even got started. “Oh my God…” Archie whispered so low that even David who was only inches away didn’t hear him.

                He didn’t want to hear it. It would be so much easier if he didn’t have to face it. All he had to do was get up, leave, and never look back. It would be so much easier never hearing David tell him why they couldn’t be together anymore. As those thoughts entered his mind, he moved to get up, pulling his wrists free from David’s unrelenting grip.

                “Archie?” David grabbed desperately for him, catching him around the waist and forcing him to stay put in the warm water. “Wait. What…where were you going?”

                That’s when Archie lost his control and he sobbed blatantly. “I… Please don’t…”

                David stared at him with a dumbfounded look on his otherwise handsome face. “What?”

                “This,” Archie replied through the tears that were openly pouring over his cheeks. “Us. I know it can’t continue because yeah, it is kind of crazy, but I don’t want to hear you say it. I don’t want to have to live with the reality that you just don’t want me anymore.”

                “Oh…” David breathed out as what Archie was saying registered in his mind. “Oh.”

                Archie dared to look at him once again, sniffling softly, embarrassed by his own weakness. He was surprised when David’s hand came up to touch his cheek.

                “That wasn’t at all what I was going to say to you,” David murmured, smiling lightheartedly as Archie’s breath hitched. “There is no way I could say goodbye to you, baby. Or…or that I don’t want you, because I do—Archie, I want you so much.”

                “Then…” Archie hiccupped. “Then what…?”

                David smiled and attempted to wipe away the tears streaming down Archie’s face as best he could with already damp hands. “Well, what I was going to say is that our casual sex relationship is stupid and that I would like to ask you out on an actual date sometime because I think that we could have a chance at something real.” It wasn’t exactly how David was going to say it, but now—knowing how Archie obviously felt—it didn’t matter how he said it.

                “Really?” Archie’s heart thumped in his chest harder than it already had been and he was pretty sure that the fact that he was trembling had nothing to do with the cooling water.

                “Yeah,” David replied. “Really.”

                “Oh my gosh…” Archie snickered with embarrassment. “I… I thought that… you know, with the candles and bubble bath and all.”

                David chuckled. “No, this is just me trying to be romantic.”

                Archie grinned and reached up to rake his wet hand through David’s already tousled hair. “I like it.”

                “Yeah?”

                “Mm Hmm.”

                “So, what do you say? You think maybe we could give it go?”

                “As a couple?” Archie had to ask just to be sure.

                “Yes. As an _exclusive_ couple.” David explained even though there had been no one else since Archie had walked back into his life anyway. He was fairly certain the same was true for Archie. “The sex is great, Archie—actually, it’s unbelievable, but I don’t want it to be just about the sex anymore.”

                With a smile, Archie reached up to cup David’s face in his hands. “I’ve wanted that since the night we spent on North Ridge.”

                “You have?” David asked in disbelief. “But I thought… You said it was just sex.”

                “I thought that was what you wanted me to say.” Archie looked down. “Believe me; I didn’t want to let you go then anymore than I do now.”

                In that moment, David closed the gap between their lips and moaned softly as Archie’s arms wrapped around his neck. “Mmm, Archie,” he whispered between long, slow kisses.  

                Within just a few moments, Archie forced David to lie back against the wall of the tub and settled on top of him with his legs on either side of the older man’s hips. He smiled deviously and rocked his hips, grinding their cocks together.

                “Mmm, Archie.” David moaned, as his hands moved up over Archie’s back. “God, you make me crazy.”

                Archie laughed, feeling his heart swell in his chest. This. This was what he’d wanted. “Good.”

                While Archie’s mouth moved languidly over David’s jaw and traveled down to his neck, David closed his eyes, breathing a little easier with the knowledge that they were both on the same page. “Maybe we should take this elsewhere.” The groan he received in response made him smile. His thoughts had wandered back to that summer and the night they spent on North Ridge. He wanted to go there again; to focus on emotion; to express exactly what they were both feeling.

                “Bed?” Archie asked before sucking David’s earlobe between his lips.

                “Yeah,” David turned his head to capture Archie’s mouth again.

*****

                Once they’d made it to the bedroom, Archie climbed onto the bed and lay down while David went to the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube. When David finally looked at Archie, he smirked, noticing the position in which he was lying—in the middle of the bed, on his back with his head conveniently dangling off the side. “You know,” David said, as he walked over to stand next to Archie’s head. “You’re in a very intriguing position, right now.”

                “Mm,” Archie agreed as he stared at the semi-erect cock, which was a mere inch from his face. He reached out, placing his hands on either of David’s thighs and guided him closer. “It’s quite perfect.”

                “Oh yeah?” David reached down to wrap his fingers around his own length. He rubbed the tip across Archie’s lips. “This what you had in mind?”

                Archie didn’t reply. He simply opened his mouth and let David’s cock slide in.

                David grunted; the wet heat of Archie’s mouth slowly surrounded him as he pushed further. “That’s it, baby… take it all.” Gently, he began rocking his hips, sliding leisurely back and forth between Archie’s plump lips. Maybe the emotion thing could wait a little longer, he thought. Right at the moment, what he was feeling was pretty feral and he was sure Archie felt the same.

                The heady taste of David mixed with just a hint of bubble bath made Archie hum with satisfaction. His hands moved around to David’s ass and he relaxed his throat, taking more until he felt the weight of David’s balls against his nose.

                “Oh shit, yes, Archie!” David watched as he guided his cock in and out of Archie’s eager mouth. It was such an arousing sight, watching his length disappear between his lover’s sexy lips only to reappear, glistening with saliva.

                David’s eyes traveled along Archie’s neck, over his chest, and down the flat plane of his belly until they came to the gorgeous phallus resting just below his navel; twitching in excitement and already dribbling pre-cum. Carefully, David leaned forward, bracing his knees against the side of the bed and bent over.

                Archie whimpered and lifted his head, unwilling to break contact with David’s cock. He reached up to wrap his arms around David’s lower back just as he felt David’s tongue flick across the sensitive head of his own cock. “Mmm!” He groaned.

                “Fuck, Archie. I love how you get off on sucking my dick,” David moaned as he buried his face in Archie’s groin, kissing and sucking greedily.  

                When Archie finally pulled his mouth away from David’s length, it was with a loud and satisfied moan. He’d been shaken by how swiftly David had gone from sucking gently on his balls to sliding both arms under Archie’s hips and hiking his ass up to lap hungrily at his entrance. “Oh gosh, Cook!” He whimpered in delight as David’s tongue pressed hard against his tight hole. “Yes! Oh fuck, yes!”

                Archie kept his hand wrapped around the thick shaft of David’s cock, stroking while he focused on teasing the swollen head with his lips and tongue. He couldn’t really concentrate on doing more while David’s tongue and fingers worked their way into his willing body.  

*****

                Archie gripped the iron rail that spanned the top of David’s headboard with both hands as David settled in behind him. He bit his lower lip in anticipation upon feeling warm, gentle hands on his hips.

                “Beautiful,” David murmured, his eyes following his hands as they slid up and then back down Archie’s sides. He smirked as Archie’s back arched, creating a sexy dip.

                A soft gasp escaped Archie’s lips and his eyes fluttered shut as David pressed against his ass, his hard cock slipping snuggly between Archie’s cheeks.

                “Mm,” David moaned, grinding against his lover as he leaned forward to nip at Archie’s neck. “I can’t wait to get inside you.”

                Archie moaned, tossing his head back as the underside of David’s hot, slick length slid up and down over his entrance. “So what are you waiting for?”

                “Tell me what you want.”

                David’s low, sultry voice in his ear sent a tingle down Archie’s spine and he shuddered involuntarily as his own penis twitched. “I want you inside me. Fuck me. Fill me with your big, hard cock.” His grip tightened on the bed rail, and he squeezed his eyes shut, groaning loudly as the thick head of David’s cock pushed into him. “Oh… fuck.”

                “I can never get over how fucking tight you are,” David growled just as Archie’s ass clenched around him. “Oh, Christ…”

                Archie pressed back, wanting more, but David’s grasp on his hips tightened and he pulled away. Archie whined in protest as David withdrew, but was soon satisfied when his lover pressed back into him, sliding deeper that time.  

                David thrust his hips, moving slowly inside his lover, searching for the perfect rhythm. As he found it, his hands moved up Archie’s back, gliding gently over his shoulders and up the length of his arms. His fingers curled around the iron rail next to Archie’s hands.

                “Oh, Cook,” Archie choked, feeling himself opening up as David’s cock slid deeper and deeper with each thrust until the entire length was buried inside of him. It felt so good to have David’s dick sliding along his inner walls, stretching him with his wide girth. He cried out as David shifted so that he was crouching and his legs were on either side of Archie’s thighs, forcing Archie’s legs to move closer together. “Oh, God.”

                “Hold on tight, babe,” David commanded as he began to buck his hips, making sure Archie’s body was completely ready for what he was about to do. “Gonna fuck you so hard, right now.”

                Archie’s body shook with excitement and he braced himself for the full force of David’s thrusts. “I want it,” he panted. “I want it hard and fast.”

                Within moments, the bed began to squeak with the force of David’s thrust and the headboard slammed repeatedly into the wall, but it was just what Archie wanted. The younger man groaned and grunted with every stroke. His body began to ache pleasantly from both David’s assault and his own struggle to stay with him.

                David kept up the pace for quite a while. He enjoyed the unbridled sounds coming from his lover each time he slammed into him. The way the muscles in Archie’s back and arms quivered and clenched enticed him. He wanted it to go on forever, but eventually he began to ease up, slowing down to let them both catch their breaths. As he did, Archie’s body relaxed, and with a soft whimper, he slumped down into the pillows beneath him, his hands sliding loosely down the vertical rails of the headboard.

                David let go of the rail himself and ran his hands up and down Archie back, massaging gently as his thrusts slowed a little more. “You ok?”

                Archie nodded as David’s shifted yet again, draped his own sweaty body over Archie’s, and began kissing the back of his lover’s neck. “Oh God, that feels so good,” Archie growled as David’s hips pressed hard against him until Archie was sure his cock was deeper than it had ever been.

                “Good,” David whispered, his breath ghosting across Archie’s ear as he slipped his arms beneath his young lover’s body and wrapped him in a warm embrace. “I could stay inside you forever.”

                As Archie turned his head, his lips met with David’s covering his in a slow, passionate kiss. He whimpered softly feeling overwhelmed by David’s tongue invading his mouth at the same time David continued grinding against him, moving ever so slightly inside of him.

                “I want you to ride me now,” David whispered as he broke away from Archie’s mouth. “Can you do that, baby?”

Archie shuddered at David’s words. The tone in which David was calling him baby was affecting him more than usual. At that moment, he was pretty sure he’d do anything David asked him to.

David feathered kisses along Archie’s shoulder as he pulled out of his lover’s body and finally let go of him. “Come on, babe. Remind me how well you can ride.”

Reaching for the discarded bottle of lube as he got up, Archie looked at David lying back against a mound of pillows, waiting for him. His sexy, masculine body glistened with sweat and glowed pink with heat. His erect cock stood proudly between his spread thighs and Archie had to resist the urge to bend over and wrap his mouth around it. He reached down to give his own, engorged member a few strokes.

That didn’t go unnoticed by David, though. “Don’t be making yourself come just yet,” he scolded playfully.

Archie smiled deviously. “I wouldn’t dare spoil all the fun.” He knew how much David liked being inside of him when he came. Archie couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it just as much, the way his ass contracted around David’s length, squeezing mercilessly.

David gasped as Archie’s lube-covered fingers wrapped around his swollen cock, which only made Archie smirk. He watched David’s face contort as he took his time making sure to coat every inch of solid cock.

Once he had David all slicked up again, Archie moved to position himself right over David’s straining erection. “Mm,” Archie sighed, as he began to slide effortlessly onto David’s full length. “Ooh, I love how big and hard your dick is. It makes me feel so full.” He rolled his hips for emphasis.

David pushed his hands up over Archie’s thighs the younger man began to move steadily. “Fuck, you are so damn hot,” David told him as his eyes raked over Archie’s gorgeous body. He chewed on his lower lip as he admired every visible inch of skin—from Archie’s perfectly muscled thighs to his well-toned abs, all the way up past tiny dark nipples to his thick neck that begged to be nibbled on. Then there was the stunning appendage jutting out—long and hard—from a thatch of dark hair that made David’s mouth water. He reached for it, but Archie swatted his hand away.

“Not yet.”

David pouted, but obediently put his hand back on Archie’s leg.

Soon, Archie found his pace and moved slowly on David’s cock, making sure to take him as deep as he could. He rested his palm flat against David chest as their eyes met.

David’s his hands moved up to Archie’s sides and then down to his ass, gripping and guiding him as the younger man’s back arched and he began moving faster. He loved Archie on top of him like that—loved watching him move.

“Ooh, Cook.” Archie cooed as the underside of his cock rubbed against David’s belly as he moved. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he reached his peak. There was nothing he loved more than feeling David inside him. In fact, it was such a turn on for him that he didn’t even need his dick touched to make him come.

David struggled to keep his eyes open. Archie’s ass had such a grip on him, he was finding it near impossible not to close them and just enjoy the ride, but he really wanted to watch his lover’s every move. “Yeah, that’s it, baby. Ride my big cock.”

Archie shuddered, hearing David’s voice, rough with arousal. It made his insides tingle. “I’m so close, Cook. So close…”

David looked down at Archie’s weeping cock as the younger man bounced up and down on him. It was so hot how turned on he got from being penetrated. “You like being fucked. Don’t you, Archie? Love feeling a nice fat dick stuffed inside you.”

Archie whimpered and began rolling his hips in a circular motion, making sure that David’s length repeatedly rubbed over his most sensitive spot. “Oh, fuck,” he panted.

Are you gonna come for me?” David asked, keeping his eyes on Archie’s cock. “I love watching you come. It’s so sexy.” He smirked when, as if on cue, Archie’s release came.

“Cook!” Archie cried out his lover’s name while trying to maintain his balance as his body shook violently and hot seed spilled all over David’s belly. “Mmm,” he finally sighed as he opened his eyes and slowed his hips to a halt.

David’s hands slid up Archie’s back, pulling him forward. Archie grinned lazily and indulged in a playful kiss for several long moments. Then David carefully flipped them over without breaking much contact.

Archie wrapped his arms and legs around David as the older man began to thrust into him once more, paying no mind to the sticky mess he was smearing between them.

“Almost there,” David growled.

“Cook,” Archie gasped as David slammed into him. “Let me suck you.”

David stilled completely and gazed down at Archie who was staring up at him with a pleading look on his face. His young lover never ceased to surprise him. “Oh shit yeah.”

As David pulled his length from inside him, Archie dropped his legs from around David’s waist and relaxed back into the pillows.

David moved up over Archie’s body to sit on his knees astride Archie’s chest. He ran his fingers up and down his shaft a few time as Archie watched, licking his lips with anticipation. “Open wide, baby.”

Archie complied, opening his mouth as the leaking tip of David’s cock touched his lips.

*****

                Pulling his lover close, David wrapped Archie in his embrace as they reveled in the aftermath. “That was incredible.”

                Archie smiled, sliding his hand up to rest on the side of David’s face. “It always is.” They stared at each other for a moment until Archie spoke again. “I think you might end up getting a new bed if we keep that up.”

                David chuckled. “About that… Sorry if I was too rough too soon.”

                Archie lifted a brow at his boyfriend. “Seriously?” He then smiled at the look on David’s face. It sent his heart aflutter. “God, you are so beautiful, Cook.”

                “You should see my view,” David replied before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Archie’s lips.

                Archie sighed against David’s mouth, enjoying the way their kiss suddenly felt different. David’s touch even felt different, and he knew why. “You know, it’s always been you for me,” Archie whispered as their lips parted.

                “Hmm?”

                “I’ve never wanted anyone else since the day I met you.” He grinned, remembering the day he’d finally worked up enough courage to go talk to the new ranch hand. “You were so sexy in those tight jeans and your cowboy hat.”     

                An amused smirk formed on David’s lips. “Well, just so you know, you pretty much ruined anyone else’s chance with me. I always found myself comparing every possible partner to you.”

                “Can I tell you something?” Archie asked, letting his hand rest on David’s shoulder.

                The anxious look on Archie’s face compelled David to reach up and caress his cheek, running his fingers through his dark locks. “Of course, baby. You know you can tell me anything.”

                For a brief second, Archie looked away, but when his eyes met with David’s again, they were shining with courage. “I think I might be in love with you.”

               

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know or own either of the Davids or anyone else in this fic, this is just my wild, twisted imagination at work....deal with it. Yeah, there is a longer disclaimer that I should add but until then, don't sue me. I have nothing anyways.


End file.
